Who will Love me for me?
by SweetStunnaDaze
Summary: When nineteen year old Farrah is cursed, she discovers that not all things appear as they seem. Now taking the form of a Ninetales, Farrah finds herself betrayed and lost as she finds her way in her new world among the Poke'-population. The only hope she can hold onto, is that the curse will be lifted once she finds someone who loves her for the way she is…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I stare at the place I once called home…no more than a few days ago was I in my front lawn, relaxing under the sun and enjoying the company of my family. The house that was painted a light cream with flowers embedded around the yard now was abandoned and left to rot in its own grave. My ears slanted back as I felt tears brim my eyes…all of that is gone now, and nothing seems willing to change it.

I can remember it like it was yesterday when I was sitting on my front porch watching my little sister Jessie play with her Pokémon action figures…and then, all hell broke loose.

_Flash Back:_

"_Don't wander off too far, Jessie!" I called with a smile to my six year old sister. She smiled at me as she ran around the yard giggling with her toys. I brought my eyes back to my book I was reading, enjoying the warm summers day we were provided with. _

"_Ahhh!" I glanced up in immediate panic to see Jessie running away from what seemed to be a houndoom. Its dark red eyes scanned the area and its sharp teeth snapped as I made eye contact with it. _

_Jumping up in haste, I pushed Jessie behind me and held my ground as it started howling in my direction. _

"_Get out of here! Go on!" I yelled at the rabid Pokémon. It dug its claws into the ground and started circling me and my little sister with a glare in its eyes. I looked towards the front door to see we were no far than 8 yards away…practically a full dash for us to get there, but a mere jump for this Pokémon. _

"_Mph, I'm scared Farrah!" Jessie wailed grabbing my hands to her face. I quickly hushed her and slowly started backing up towards our home._

"_Jessie, we need to talk nice and quiet okay? We are going to be...just…fine." I whispered hearing my own voice shake. The Pokémon got closer and I began to feel concerned for my sisters and my safety. "Jessie, when I say three, I want you to run to the front door…okay? Can you do that?" I whispered, prying her hands from mine._

"_Will you be behind me?" she answered looking at me intensely. I nodded numbly, not verbalizing any guarantee…I was going to distract the houndoom while she got to a safer position. _

"_Just promise you won't turn around, and you will keep running until you get inside. I need you to promise me that. Don't stop running…" I whispered as the Pokémon edged closer. Jessie nodded as I smiled to myself. _

"_Okay good. Now get behind me and face the house." The houndoom was now directly in front of me with its fangs lashing out in a teasing threat. _

"_One…" the Pokémon began to arch its back._

"_Two…" its belly was now near the ground._

"_Three!" I didn't have to turn around to know Jessie had started running, because the Houndoom's eyes tracked her instantly. I could see within a second of the time span it would take for it to get a hold of her…so I lunged at it, blocking its path. The Pokémon bucked and clawed at me as I had my arms wrapped around its neck in a tight hold, keeping it from my sister who just made it inside. _

"_Ouch!" feeling a sharp sting in my arm, I could see vivid bite marks of the Pokémon's jaws as it had clamped on my arm for a split second. I recoiled back letting go, and instinctively ran the opposite way of the Houndoom's path. _

_I had made at least less than a mile from my home to the Evergreen Forest until the Pokémon had lunged at me again, this time grabbing hold of my leg. _

"_Ahh-oww!" I screamed as it dug its teeth into my calf. I immediately began kicking and crawling away to no avail. The Pokémon bit near my shoulder, obviously trying to bite my neck to close off my wind pipe. I began throwing punches as I felt myself growing dazed. _

"_BEGONE!" a shrill voice echoed through the forest. I covered my ears and could feel the aftermath of the pain rushing through my body. A soft pressure was placed on my shoulder, and I instantly recoiled from the touch. _

"_Do not be afraid human, I will not bring harm to you." _

_A voice much gentler than the one I heard a moment ago ran through my head. I lifted myself up slowly to see a large Ninetales sitting on its hind quarters looking at me cynically. _

"_Did you just talk?" I whispered to it as its red orbs stared into mine. _

"_I can communicate through telepathy, not actually speak though." _

_I nodded understanding and glanced around nervously. "Is that houndoom gone?" The Ninetales nodded its head and stuck its face in mine while sniffing me. I leaned up and propped myself against the tree and winced as another round of pain course through my chest and legs. I reached up and touched my left shoulder, and could tell it was numb. _

_The Pokémon was obviously frowning…its eyes even made it clear that I was unappealing at the moment. _

"_I feel like I was hit by a truck…" I gasped as I could feel my side ache in pain. The Ninetales began to lick my cheek in a comforting manner and let out a sigh. _

"_I am afraid your wounds are worse than I thought…that Pokémon was infested by a disease of some sort…maybe a parasite. It will soon pass on, and I am afraid you'll face the same fate from these direct wounds you are developing." _

_I held my breath as I looked down to see not only a bloody gash, but a deep black pigment surrounding the wound. There was nothing there to cover the gash to help it form a blood clot, and I could already feel my vision becoming hazy. _

"_I-I was bit…how bad is it?" I whispered bringing my shaking hand to my face as I tried to squint for a clearer image. The Ninetales didn't answer and I brought my hand back down, and made a painful sigh as I sat there in discomfort. _

"_I can't guarantee you'll live..." The Ninetales added to itself. I sorrowfully glared to it. I could feel myself crying... "Not as a human at least." It finished._

_I raised my brow as it stood up, flexing its tales in a pivoting motion. It seemed to be smiling at me, but I could see pain in its eyes. I watched its beautiful tales sway, and I couldn't help but reach out and stroke it with my good hand. I recoiled back at the immediately feeling of being burned and looked to my hand to see it was fine and nothing was wrong. But a second later the Ninetales was in my face with its ears slanted back. _

"_Listen very closely human. I am doing you a favor, but it comes with a price. If you want to live, I will save you…but if you don't, I will have no choice but to leave you here to perish." Its eyes were blood red and it sent shivers down my spine. _

"_I-I want to l-live." I managed to say with a pained breath. It nodded and I could feel my body burning just as my hand did earlier. Pain, indescribable pain ran through every inch of me, in ways I never thought possible. I hunched over clasping my stomach, crying out in agony. The Ninetales had taken a few steps back and was watching me silently. _

_I reached out my hand to it, and began to cry. "P-please help m-me!" I gasped as I could feel as if my heart would explode. The Ninetales lowered its head. _

"_I already have."_

_I narrowed my eyes in confusion but quickly shut them as I fell over. I closed my eyes enduring the pain, and gasped as I could feel my very being changing, my world around me closing in, making it hard to breathe, and even harder to understand what was happening._

_It was then I was shrouded in darkness…and awoke to a soft motion on my head. _

"_Ugh…I…what happened..." I whispered with my eyes still shut. The funny motion I was feeling stopped, and I could feel a radiating heat over me. _

"_Can you open your eyes?" _

_That voice…I know that voice…_

_I gasped in shock as my eye lids fluttered open, and colors I never seen before exploded before my eyes. Leaning up immediately, I felt my head run wild and different instincts began to kick in. Defense. Question. Smell. Sight. Hearing. Hunt. Speak. A thousands actions were running through my mind as I sat staring at the tree. _

"_Where am I?" I whispered looking up at the strange discoloration around me. A golden blurry figure was now in front of me, and the first thought that came to mind was 'Ninetales. Male.' I shook my head and began to rub it with my front paw-paw…paw?! _

"_Holy Arceus, what is going on?" I wailed standing up on my four legs. I began to shake and wobble as I walked over to the Pokémon who didn't budge, but waited patiently for me to settle. _

"_Relax, you're alive and that is all that matters." He answered plainly. I stared up at him, as I finally made it to his chest, feeling my legs shake again from the nerves and weight from my body. _

"_I don't understand what is going on." I whispered trying to not cry. I stopped though and began smelling. My nose was in control and I couldn't help myself but lean my head over and smell the Ninetales before me. I began sniffing his chin and snout, smelling different things from berries, Pokémon, and blood…my blood. _

_I pinned my ears back and stumbled over my feet and my tales, as I sat there dumbstruck. I began to twirl my head in every way possible to see what I was doing. I was waging my tales…my tales, I had freaking tales! I began to whine like a pup and got up again to the Ninetales that was still silent. _

"_What-what did you do to me?" I whispered shaking. He stared at me with warm eyes and gently placed a paw on my shoulder, causing me to sit down on my hind legs. He removed his paw and sat up tall. _

"_I saved your life. I can no longer associate with you I am afraid, it goes against tradition." He stated standing up again. _

"_N-no wait! I didn't ask for this! C-change me back! Please!" I whined as he began walking from me. He stopped and turned to me with his ears forward. _

"_You would be dead if it wasn't for me, and I am afraid this is how things will stay. If you truly wish to return to who you once were, discover the one who loves you for you, and this miracle…or curse you could say, will be lifted." He finished turning his head. _

_I stared at him and pulled my head back in a bark getting on all fours. _

"_No! You can't just leave! E-even if you do I will f-follow you until you change me back!" I wailed now crying. The Ninetales turned to me and let out a sigh. Walking over to me in a haste like manner, he lunged and pinned me down on my stomach where I could not get back up. _

"_H-hey! Get off of me!" I snapped as he held me down. _

"_I am truly sorry young one. I will only put you in a light sleep so you won't follow. This will be the last time we see another." _

_I was about to protest until I felt what seemed to be a heavy migraine, causing my eye lids to droop. "C-change…me…b-back…" I whispered as I could feel him leaning off of me, and walking away. _

"_Take care…may the light of Arceus guild you home." And with that, I passed out…_

_End of Flash Back. _

**Hey guys! I am sorry I have been busy and am working on some college essays and haven't had a whole lot of time to update! I wanted to go ahead and put this up though so if you like it, leave a review of what you think and I promise I will try and update the other story as well this evening! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I had awaked to the deafening sound…of silence. I was alone. I slowly rose, feeling my body tense as I raised my nine tails off the ground. The words from the Pokémon still rung in my ears, and I still was yet to understand what it all meant.

"_You would be dead if it wasn't for me, and I am afraid this is how things will stay. If you truly wish to return to who you once were, discover the one who loves you for you, and this miracle…or curse you could say, will be lifted."_

I stared down at the ground in thought…discover the one who loves you for you…wait-discover the one who loves you for you! My family! I brightened just thinking about my sister, my mother, my father…everyone.

I began pacing, unsure where I should go to walk to my home. Wait, they may not know it's me if a stray Pokémon came there…I need a sign to show them. I began sniffing the ground and could tell where my scent was. Following it for a moment, I found a few parts of my clothes that were strewn across the forest floor. Some of which was covered in blood…

Pawing at it nervously, I grabbed a chunk of the cashmere shirt in my jaw and began retracing my steps to my home.

X

"Jessie!" I gasped as I saw my little sister and parents outside calling for me. I trotted quickly over to their direction, calling out to them happily, with the piece of fabric hanging loosely in my mouth.

"M-mom! Dad! Jessie!" I shouted as I dashed on all fours. I halted though when my sweet little sister let out a piercing scream, hiding behind my mother. I looked at her face as it was red with tears, and I wanted so badly to go and hug her telling her it was alright.

"M-mom! Dad! That Pokémon has Farrah's shirt!" She began wailing. I placed the shirt down and began whining.

"Guys it's me! Farr-ahhh!" I screamed as my father charged at me with his rifle. He would use it to scare off Ekans in the night when my sister had a few pidgey for company.

My father pushed the butt of the barrel in my direction, letting out a shrill cry at me.

"Get out of here! Get out you mongrel!" I dodged his attacks and could feel myself breaking down.

"Nine! Ninetales! Nine-Nine!" was all my family could hear. They only saw a monster. They would not understand their daughter was there before them…

"Get rid of that Michael! Get rid of it!" my mother cried holding the blood stained fabric I had dropped. I had stopped in my place and stared as my mother who was staring at me full of hate. She hated who I was. Even though she didn't realize who I was. I began backing up as my father this time loaded the gun.

"Dad-it's your daughter! Farrah!" I cried out again at him as he aimed at me. Seeing he would not back down, I darted into the forest, hearing the sound of bullets passing by my ear.

Don't turn around. Keep Running. Promise me that. Don't stop…

X

I had finally reached a point to where my body would no longer carry me on. I collapsed by the lake I used to fish at for magikarps for dinner with my family. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was positioned where I could tell it was just a little past noon.

Lying on my belly, I faced the water, and dared to peer over the edge. Two bright ruby eyes met mine, a beautiful golden crested mane flowed over my head, and a thick warm coat covered my every being. I began to shake with anger, frustration, pain, and fear. Leaning up, I began focusing my energy on one thing, and before I knew it, I was spewing fire everywhere. Thankfully, it was going towards the lake so it immediately fused out.

Panting, I sat down on my hind and glared down at my paws. I was no longer a human…nor could I call myself a Pokémon. I sighed and began to cry silently, giving myself nothing to live for was hard enough as it was…not being yourself was just as frightening. Days like this grew longer and longer to where I stopped moving. I was now lying motionless under a large maple tree in the forest.

I began humming an old song I heard on the radio…adding my own details, feeling defeated.

"_She cries in the corner where nobody sees, she's the kid with the story no one would believe. She prays every night, "Dear Arceus won't you please... Could you send someone here who will love me?" Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I'd become…Who will love me for me?' Cause nobody has shown me what love, what love really means."_

I whispered the song to myself, crying all the while, until I heard a strange noise coming from behind me. Leaning up, I perked my ears and looked around the corner. A large Arcanine walked around, much larger than me or the former Ninetales I had encountered. He was buff and furry…I stared at him a moment before blinking my tears away and moving my gaze.

"You have a lovely voice; it caught my off guard actually. I don't normally see poke'-folk like you in these parts." He said with a grin. I narrowed my eyes.

"I could say the same for you." I retorted at the fire Pokémon. He smirked and chuckled at my attitude and looked around.

"So are you by yourself? Where is your pack?" he asked while scratching his ear casually.

"Pack?" I whispered in response. He stopped scratching and looked at me cocking his head.

"Well, yeah. Don't you?" he added seriously with a confused gaze. I looked towards the distance and sighed.

"I used to, I guess you could say…"

He didn't response but I could feel his stare on me hold. I then felt a slightly tug on my ear and I looked up to see the Arcanine pulling on me playfully.

"Well common, I'm not going to let you sit here by yourself and miss out on a great meal." He laughed as I stared at him surprised. "My friends and I just caught a few Stantler, and knowing them they'd be happy to share with a pretty face like you." He said with a wink.

I stared at him mouth agape before closing it. I could feel my face turned red as I stood and looked away, earning a laugh from the Arcanine.

X

"What is your name by the way?" the Arcanine asked politely as I stuffed my muzzle in a large Stantler.

I stopped eating. At first I was repulsed to even think of eating another Pokémon raw, but once I smelt the meat I was overwhelmed by instinct to begin eating.

"Farrah." I whispered looking at him nervously. He nodded in approval and grinned. He was definitely the cat's meow, being all polite 'n all, cute guy...

"Lovely." He said with a small smile. I looked down at my meal and took another bite out of it. "You can call me Axel. My brothers are out hunting still, but once they get back I will introduce you to them…how long has it been since you've eaten?" he whispered the last part at me.

I stopped in mid bite with my mouth about to take another chunk of meat off the bone. I had practically eaten the entire side portion in less than three minutes. I cleared my throat and leaned up.

"At least three days…maybe four. I lost count after a while." I whispered wiping my face with my paw. Axel made a disapproving face and was about to say something when two other Arcanine about his size trotted over to us, both of them holding a medium size Stantler in their jaws.

Both of the Arcanine set down their catch and looked at me with interest. The one on the left walked over to me and Axel and began sniffing me curiously. I stood up in surprise backing up, to feel another cold nose on my neck, from the other Arcanine behind me. I gasped and turned around so both of them were facing me with Axel on my side.

"Do you remember me?" the Arcanine on the left asked nicely. He had a deep voice and a thick mane. He grinned at me teasingly as I shook my head no.

"Ohh, that's right…we only met in my dreams. I'm Leo." He finished with a smirk. I put my ears back at the flirting male and turned my head away in dismissal.

"Don't mind him, he is just a ragger. My name is Jake…what's your name doll?" Jake asked while his tail wagged happily. I blinked at the question and looked to them both who had eager eyes.

"My name is Farrah." I replied politely. Both of the males grinned at me and stood up.

"Well if you're still hungry, you can share some of my food with me sweet heart. I am sure there is more than plenty." Leo nodded in my direction as he began to eat some of his catch. Jake did the same out of courtesy to make sure I was full, and began eating as well.

I turned my head towards the nearby lake and walked over to it silently. Once I reached the water's edge, I leaned down and began lapping up some much needed water. The Stantler was moist but it had a salty after taste which I wasn't fond of, but it was certainly nice to have something on my stomach.

"Farrah?"

I turned my head and perked my ears to see Axel less than four feet away from me. I nodded for him to come over and he quietly took a seat next to me. I looked down at the waters reflection to still see the confused Ninetales staring back…

"You've been awful quiet since we met. Is something bothering you?" Axel asked while looking out over the lake.

_Yes…there is so much I don't understand…_

"No, I'm fine. Just tired I suppose." I replied with my ears drooping. He looked at me directly this time and cocked his head.

"You said earlier about you pack…where are they?" he whispered hesitantly. I have known that Pokémon such as fully evolved breeds stay together in a safe location away from humans. It wasn't common for them to be isolated off, or for the matter be in this area. At least that is what my father told me before.

"Gone. They turned against another (aka, me) and dispersed. I am not sure where they decided to go. I am on my own from here." I mumbled standing up. Axel looked at me confused and stood up and stopped me in my tracks.

"Well, who's to say you can't join my pack? I am sure my parents wouldn't mind Farrah. You'd have to gain approval from the alpha's but I think they'd like you. You might be happy with us." He said with his tail wagging hopeful. I stared at him thoughtful, a million questions running through my mind.

I turned my head back to where my old home was, that was now vacant, and a for sale sign put up. My family must have decided to move once they deemed I was killed, and being so close for Jessie, they didn't want to take any more chances.

I looked back to Axel whose eyes were shinning full of anticipation and hope. I slowly nodded my head, and he grinned with his tail wagging ninety miles an hour.

"Alright, we will stay here for the night and tomorrow we will go home." He replied happily. I looked down sorrowfully. No, I will never go home…there is no home for me anymore. I began to feel a strange but satisfying motion on my head like before, and I instantly closed my eyes, feeling a quiet rumble in my throat.

"Your purring is very cute."

I opened my eyes to see Axel had stopped whatever he was doing and was grinning at me with contentment. I shook my head and could feel my face turn red. I felt a slight pat on my head and saw Axel had got my attention with his paw.

"Don't be embarrassed, my mother use to groom my fur and I did the same thing." He chucked as he got up walking back towards the group who was finishing their food.

I blinked and looked towards him…he was grooming me?

"Farrah, you coming?" Axel was waiting for me to follow him. I nodded quickly and trotted to his side, earning a smile from him as we reunited with his brothers.

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I was home sick today so I didn't have a lot of time to make up everything. If you like the stories, please leave a review, favorite, and let me know what you think! It really helps me out(: **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was reaching dusk, and I could feel my eyes drooping every more each minute. I watched lazily as Leo, Jake, and Axel were having a race for the fun of it.

"Alright…on your mark, get set…go!" I called as the three arched their backs and dashed off. I smiled to myself as Leo tried to trip Axel in the beginning, but ended up being trampled by Jake who was now taking the lead.

"Hey! No fair bro!" Leo howled as he gained on his brother's heels. Jake bared his teeth in a rough grin and ran faster towards the lake. I sighed to myself as I watched them run, making me wish I was with my own family playing back home.

I let out a yawn as stretched, and turned my gaze to see the three males running full speed now. Axel and Leo were neck and neck, and Jake was just a hair a head of them. I stood up and watched as they crossed the imaginary finish line, all hooting as they did.

"W-well, Farrah? Who won?" Axel panted with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Jake was beside him now panting as well with a grin on his face, as Leo was dragging himself towards us.

"S-so out of s-shape!" Leo growled as he faced planted the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at him and smiled to the group.

"Jake beat you both, you were surprisingly close." I said sympathetically at the boys who glared at Jake. Jake just laughed and trotted to my side giving me a nudge.

"Don't sugar coat it doll, you know I had that in the bag. The boys still have a lot to learn until they catch up to their big brother." He laughed. I smiled and looked towards the sky which now was shining a full moon down on us.

Axel followed my gaze and smirked. "Oh, it's a full moon out tonight…you know what that means."

I looked at him and cocked my head to the side. "What does that mean?" Jake rolled his eyes and walked over to a grass spot and stretched out.

"It ain't anything but a darn myth." He mumbled.

Axel smirked and looked over to me. "It is said that on once a full moon, Zoroark will come and gain its vengeance on any living souls it finds…to punish human and Pokémon alike for trying to harness its power long ago."

I lowered my ears as he looked at me in the face. "It doesn't have any mercy and can sense fear…"

I gulped staring at Axels eyes.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" I screamed and jumped as Leo had pounced on me. I dashed around while the boys laughed.

"Hey, knock it off will ya? Common we have to get up early tomorrow." Jake grumbled while he covered his ears. Leo grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Common Jake, you know you love a good laugh!"

I glared in Leo's direction as I settled near Jake. "Yeah, and I love a good sleep. Get to bed why don't you?" he snapped tiredly.

The other two finally laid down and we were fast asleep.

X

Boom!

I jumped up gasping from the loud noise and tripped over who I presumed Leo, who stood up with a jolt. "The Zoroark!" he screeched while bucking and snarling in fear. I fell off and cowered under my nine tails as I could hear the other two awakening with surprise.

"Leo! Leo settle down!" I could hear Axel's voice not far from me, and I edged up crawling on my belly.

Once the commotion had stopped, I tried to see where I was and squinted my eyes in confusion.

"Everyone okay?" Jake asked as he nudged my side. I nodded but then realized he wouldn't be able to see me-"Y-yeah I'm fine." I mumbled.

BOOM!

The noise was louder but we all looked up knowingly at the sky which began to downpour with ice cold rain.

I growled and so did the others.

"Follow me." Jake shouted over the thunder. I pinned my ears back as another sound of booms echoed through the air.

"I can hardly see anything though!" I called back. I then felt a very warm body press up against mine and I could feel my face grow red. Thank goodness they couldn't see me blush!

"We Arcanine have great vision even at night, just stick to me and we'll be there in no time." It was Axel. I smiled to myself and leaned to his side as we continued walking through the cold rain.

Within a few minutes I could make out what seemed to be a large cave, and I immediately trotted inside and began shaking off my damp fur. Looking around, I smiled to myself as I was glad to finally be out of the wet damp air.

"Whew! This is more like it!" I turned my head towards the voice that belonged to Leo, and could hear and feel him shake off the excess water that was embedded in his thick mane and tale; along with the other two following his action.

A second later Jake and Axel lit a few sticks with their ember, and laid them in appropriate places so we could see. Both of them looked at me surprised to see me soaking wet, and made a confused face.

"Farrah, your still wet." Axel mumbled. I shot him a glare and began shaking my fur, getting them spritz with water.

"Yeah, I wonder whose fault that was."

Jake grinned and walked back over to a corner in the cave and got himself comfortable. Doing the same, we all go situated and looked out of the cave as the water poured down outside.

"Well, it's going to get chilly tonight but at least we will be dry." Leo whispered.

I let out a sigh and curled up in a ball, feeling the chill nipping at my bones. I may be a Ninetales but that doesn't make it any easier with the weather.

…

It must be around three in the morning. I couldn't stop shivering, and I felt like my paws were going to fall off. I had tried to wrap my tails around me but they were just as cold. It was like trying to wrap your arms around your body and your arms taking the chill.

"Farrah, you awake?" Axel's voice whispered in the dim lighted cave.

I leaned my head up and looked to seem him not even shivering, looking rather comfortable and content as he was stretched on his side leaning up. "Y-yes. S-sorry if I w-woke you." I whispered between chattering teeth. He tilted his head confused.

"Are you cold? You're a fire Pokémon, you shouldn't be cold." He muttered as I attempted to get more comfortable. I smirked at him as he seemed a bit concerned.

"Hah, I b-blame global w-warming…I-I'm f-fine."

He shook his head with a smirk and stood up. I held my breath as he walked over and stopped a few feet away from me. "Want to use me as a blanket?" he whispered lowering his head to my gaze. I froze but couldn't hold back the violent shiver as a cool breeze blew in.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled stepping over me. I could feel my face turn red as he lay down beside me and placed his paws undermine and his head over my shoulder. I could instantly feel his warmth radiating off on me and I internally sighed with relief.

"Don't try anything…" I growled as I lowered my head on his big paws. He laughed a bit before nuzzling into my crested mane, causing me to shiver out of ease. "Me? Trust me, I wouldn't lay a paw on you if it would make you unhappy." He whispered seriously. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, feeling my tails laying on top of him and beside me.

"Thank you Axel…" I whispered before feeling the darkness creep on me.

Axel smiled to himself and mumbled a "your welcome" before dozing off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Soft snores could be heard inside the cave. Four Pokémon laid comfortably inside while the sun was greeting the earth with warm rays of sunshine.

I slowly opened my eyes with a yawn, and stretched my legs in happiness.

"Man I haven't slept that good in a long time." I whispered to myself. Turning my head, I could see Leo, Jake, and Axel who had snaked his front leg over me, still fast asleep. Smiling to myself, I quietly stood up deciding to get a drink of water.

"Eep!" I made a small squeal as I was pulled down by Axel and snuggled closely into his chest on my side. Looking up surprised, I realized he was still asleep…

Narrowing my eyes, I tried to free myself but only received a snore from the over grown lap dog.

"Axel!" I whispered, trying not to wake his brothers. Glaring at him, I tried to slip out of his grip but instead was rotated on my back as he was now on top of me, snoring all the while.

"Ax-el!...ehh!?" I could feel my face flush as his head was resting on my chest while he was smiling in his sleep; still trapped underneath him I was a twig compared to even getting this big rock off of me!

"Err-hmm." I gasped as Axel snuggled into my thick fur and sighed happily in his sleep. Rolling my eyes, I leaned my head towards his ear and grabbed a hold of it with my teeth.

"Ouch! What was that for-" Axel's eyes widened as he stared at me surprised.

"Ahh! Sorry F-Farrah!" he gasped jumping off of me, waking his brothers in the process. I could see his face was bright red as he looked at the ground embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Leo mumbled while letting out a yawn. Jake got up stretching his back and looked to his brother and then at me. Shrugging, he walked outside while mumbling "twitterpated".

Rolling off my back and getting up, I looked at both of them before strolling outside. The sky was a gorgeous blue and the grass was slightly damp from the previous rain. I trotted over to the lake and leaned down getting some water happily.

"We'll catch breakfast on the way, be ready in five minutes." Jake called to us. Looking back towards them, I could see Leo and Axel talking over something, and Jake stretching out.

Going back to my own needs, I began grooming myself while passing the time.

Splash!

Looking up surprised, I saw a medium sized Magicarp staring up at me with its wide eyes and little open mouth.

"What." I mumbled feeling like my privacy was being violated. Standing up, I looked at it with a distasteful glare as it ignored me and continued flipping around like a fish would without water.

"You are that girl! You are that girl! You are that girl!" he chanted almost in victory while splashing all the while.

Watching it confused, it began doing little dunks and circles in the water. "What are you talking about?" I whispered staring at it.

"You are that girl! You are that girl!" it repeated.

"You said that already!" I snapped feeling annoyed. As I walked away, I could hear a thud noise and turned to see the Pokémon had jumped out of the water and was flopping after me.

"What are you doing?" I gasped backing up.

"You are that girl! You are that girl!" it said again still trying to follow me. Rolling my eyes, I turned around and slapped it back into the lake with my tails and watched it splash back in the water.

"What an odd Pokémon…" I mumbled walking away. As I was heading back to the group, Axel met up with me half way.

"Farrah! Hey, I wanted to apologize about this morning." He said turning red in the face. Smiling I nudged him with my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not upset-" I stopped talking when I felt something nudged my leg.

Turning my head, there hopping like a little freak was the Magicarp.

"What are you doing here?!" I growled glaring at it. Axel was surprised and glared at it with a hungry expression.

"You are that girl! You are that human! Human girl!" it chanted happily. My mouth dropped open and looked at Axel who was staring at it like it was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Axel mumbled as it bounced back and forth.

"Human girl! Human girl! Human girl!"

Now glaring at it, I bit into its tail and flung it back towards the lake where it made a large splash. Axel stared off towards it and shook his head.

"That was weird. Well common, let's get going. The walk back will take a day, so we better start now." I nodded in agreement and followed after him, but not before turning my gaze back towards the lake.

"How did that Pokémon know?..."

X

"So…how much farther till we get there?" I asked nicely as we passed a large valley.

"Actually we aren't too far off now. Just over this ridge and we'll be there." Axel answered as he walked along side me. I nodded with a smile and began to feel queasy.

_What if the Alphas don't approve, and they kick me out? Where will I go?...or worse, what will I do if they do approve? How will I pull of this whole Pokémon thing if I can't even be a normal Ninetales! _

"Opph!" I landed up on my butt as I collided into Axel. Turning around his side to see why we stopped, I saw a long open grass land consisting of flowers, wild Pokémon, but more importantly…the alphas.

I could tell automatically they were the top dog around here…there were two of them and my instincts sent me into a cold shell.

"Hey! Its mom and dad!" Leo hooted as he ran up to our side.

"The alphas are your parents?" I gasped at the three males. They all smirked and nodded.

"Well common, lets don't keep them waiting." Jake noted as he began to trot downhill. Leo soon followed and Axel and I were taking the end. I could feel my knees shaking as I walked along the grass plains, and every part of me was going haywire.

"You didn't tell me your parents were the alphas here…" I whispered my voice shaking. If that Magicarp knew I was human, despite the location, could they possibly sense it too?

Axel smiled and me and bumped me on the side playfully. "Yeah but don't worry, they're bark is worse than their bite." He laughed with a wink.

I nodded. "I hope your right…" I whispered as we edged closer.

Soon they were right across from us and I could feel my ears slanting back in submission. The female was slightly smaller than the male but just as powerful. I could sense her authority as I stepped in front of her with the boys beside me…and the male, Oh Arceus I was shaking like a leaf. Axel smiled and me and nudged me, causing me to sway and straighten up.

Alright here goes…

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to see what my readers are thinking! (: I am still sick unfortunately and have too much free time on my hands. I will continuing updating, so review, favorite, like, to stay connected! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Leonard, Jacobi, Alexander, it's good to have you home!" the female Arcanine praised her sons as she stepped forward happily. I smiled to myself as they grimaced at their full names being used.

"Sons, I trust you are well? You kept us worried when you didn't return the other day." The male Arcanine stated looking them all over.

"Yeah we're fine, just got some extra hunting practice in is all." Leo said casually while wagging his tail.

His father nodded and then I felt four eyes on me. Both alphas were now staring at me intimidatingly as I held my head up with my ears back.

"Well, who is this?" the female asked while was narrowing her eyes skeptically. The male alpha looked at her with a surprised look.

"Isn't it obvious? They brought her home for dinner." He stated casually while turning back to me. I gasped and took a step back.

"You're going to eat me?!" I squealed hiding behind Axel who was staring at me surprised.

The mother gaped at me quite shocked. "Eat you? Darling there isn't enough meat on those bones to satisfy a Zigzagoon!" The father though was cocking his head at me considerably.

"Unless we fed her enough, she would."

I felt my eyes widen and I cowered down with my ears pressed flat against my head. "Darling relax, we are joking, and we aren't going to eat you." The female laughed lightly towards me. I felt my ears perk up hearing this.

"Y-you aren't?" I whispered. The male grinned.

"Of course not, if one of my sons brought you home there must have been a fair reason for it…well?" he added looking at them all expectantly.

Axel stepped forward while protectively standing in front of me. "I found Farrah in the Evergreen Forest abandoned by her pack. She has nowhere to go, and I feel that she could live among here with us." He stated confidently. The female looked at me eyeing me up and down thoughtfully.

"Well, she certainly has baby making hips, now doesn't she darling?" she added while cocking her head.

I blushed madly as Jake, Leo, and Axel, laughed and then cleared their throats under their mothers glare. She was serious.

"Farrah is a lovely name. Who gave it to you?" the male Arcanine asked directly. I looked to him and felt his power as he looked at me expectantly.

"Thank you…my mother did, she told me it was her favorite name and I was the eldest…" I finished. He nodded and looked to Axel.

"Well I see no harm her staying here, on one condition though." He said turning to all four of us now.

The three males looked at each other, then me, and then their father. "Farrah will need to go through our trial, as we did every member in this pack. That means further questioning and corporation from you, Farrah." He said plainly looking me down. I nodded in agreement and he nodded turning towards his mate.

"Good. We will begin immediately. Farrah, please follow us."

X

I sat silently as both alphas stared at me in the small cave. They were sitting on a bed of green grass, and I was sitting on a lower level of rock. I suppose this was considered their throne room…

"Tell us Farrah, why were you so far from your habitat? The Evergreen Forest is quite a ways off from the mountains." The female questioned while looking at me confidently.

Looking up to them I cleared my throat. "It began when my pack deserted me…they left me and I began traveling, not sure where I was going, just knowing I had to keep going. I eventually ended up in the forest where your sons found me, and here I am."

They looked at me thoughtfully and then they asked the question I was hoping to avoid.

"Why did your pack leave you?"

I looked down and my ears flattened. _What do I say? Oh, you see I am actually a human but were cursed by a Ninetales, and when I went to find my family they thought I was the one who killed me, even though I was the Pokémon before them. Yeah, that's pretty much what happened!_

"You see…my family…they, they were humans." I whispered.

"Humans?" The male inclined looking at me. I nodded. He "hmm'd" to himself waiting for me to continue.

"So does that mean you used to be trainers Pokémon?" the female quickly asked curiously. I nodded looking up to them.

"There was a misunderstanding…I-no my trainer had been attacked by a rabid Houndoom. When I had protected her, her parents discovered the blood on me, and the Houndoom was gone by the time they came…they believe I was the one who caused the bloodbath, but I would never put any of my family in harm's way. Before I could show them anyway what had happened, they banished me. I even returned a few days later to discover they were gone…I don't know where they are now." I finished tears forming in my eyes.

"…And what you are telling us is the truth?" The female questioned. I nodded.

"Yes, I swear to Arceus this is what happened."

They looked at me before too each other. The male nodded and then turned back to me.

"Alright, we will give you our blessing. Since you have been a former domesticated Pokémon, I figure your natural training for hunting and such is very limited. We will educate and train you on how to be a proper Ninetales. We look forward to having you here with us." He finished with a sincere smile.

I couldn't help but grin and nodded happily. "Thank you, it means a lot to me…" I whispered.

The female smiled. "Well, you can address me as Amora. My husband here is-"

"Samuel, but you can address me as Sam when we aren't in public." He interrupted, earning a glare from his mate.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

X

I walked outside the cave that was inhabited with numerous Arcanine, a few Houndoom, and Mightyena, but no Ninetales…

"Farrah! Glad to see you, we were just about to go hunting. Would you be interested in coming?" Jake asked as he trotted over to me. I smiled with a nod but then wearily looked over to the field.

"I was never very good; I can't guarantee I will catch anything."

He just grinned and shoved me alongside him. "I doubt it, you can't be any worse than Leo. Everywhere he goes, trouble follows. Besides, Axel will have spare time if you do want to practice. I have obligations to maintain through-out the day but he will be happy to help I'm sure." He said happily as we reached a small crowd of Pokémon.

I stepped beside a few Mightyena until I heard a few wolf whistles.

"Well, is it hot out here or is it just you? Where'd you come from goldilocks?" I turned my gaze to a strong looking Houndoom who was grinning sinfully, earning a glare from me.

"My name is Farrah, not goldilocks…" I stated turning my gaze away from him, looking for Axel.

"Farrah huh, well that's a nice name. I'm Seiko, your pretty new here aren't you." He stated with a laugh.

I looked towards him with a raised brow. "What gives you that impression?" he smirked and leaned up close to my face. "Because I know they don't allow gals like you just anywhere. What's your story?"

_Where in Arceus is Axel when I need him? Or Jake for that matter?_

"None of your buissness, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the rush? We're all going to the same place right? Why don't you let me escort you on your very first hunting trip?" he said with a teasing growl.

X

"So besides being sexy, what do you do for fun?"

_If you're wondering…yes…I am stuck with Seiko…_

"Are you done?" I snapped as I tried to look for a vulnerable Pokémon to go for. He laughed with a bark and leaned up on my side.

"Feisty, just how I like them. You know Farrah, I can teach you a thing or two when it comes to pouncing on your prey." He said in a somewhat realistic tone.

I looked over to him from the corner of my eye. "Really?" He nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's just say I'm a predator…what you do is stalk…prepare…and pounce!"

"Eep! Get off Seiko!" I squealed as he lunged on me and playfully nipped my ears.

"Seiko! You're a sick-o! Get off!"

"Seiko, that's enough!" a voice growled in a threatening tone. I felt his weight off of me and I turned to see him with his tail up and his teeth bore. Looking towards his gaze, I saw Axel glaring at him with disgust as he strolled over to us.

"Well, Axel…what's the problem?" Seiko growled walked back towards me. I stood up and looked to them both as Axel side stepped to me just as Seiko did until they were facing another.

"She told you to get off and you ignored her demand." He growled. Seiko smirked and rolled up his foot while raising his head to look strong.

"So? It's not like she's your property or something. Besides, you're not even the alpha, so back off." He growled.

Both males glared down and I swear, if looks could kill, they would both be dead…

**So I know I am updating like crazy but honestly I am enjoying this story so far and I seriously don't have anything going on! Lol(: Thanks for the reviews guys! So glad your enjoyin it! I am kinda just bouncing off with ideas right now so if you have an idea what is going to happen or what you would like to happen, throw them out there as I continue writing! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Seriously Axel, I'd expect better from a future alpha. Starting fights with your own pack is not a good vibe to send off." Jake mumbled. Axel and Seiko got into a brawl which eventually was broken up by Jake who was furious to see them fighting over _petty _reasons…they both made up an excuse when he had shown up.

Turning to me, Jake looked at me curiously and then returned his gaze to his younger brother. "Did you ever catch anything?"

My ears flattened and Axel looked away. Jake shook his head and got up heading back to the field. "You should know Farrah that it is difficult to hunt at night. Since you are learning, I think you should try hunting two hours before sun down if you want to catch your own meal. I will go fetch you both something to eat, but I expect improvement from you Axel. Farrah, I'll be back shortly." I nodded and he dashed off into the dark.

Letting out a sigh, I looked over to Axel who was still tending to his paw. "Does it hurt?" I asked quietly.

Axel looked up and shook his head with a smug smile. "Nah, Seiko didn't get me to badly…not as bad as I got him though. I'll be fine." He muttered. I nodded and looked back outside. Stars were twinkling in the sky and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I may have changed into a Pokémon but at least the sky still looks the same.

"So…do you like it here?"

I looked over to Axel who was looking at me intently. I smiled and my ears perked up. "I like it a lot actually. It feels nice having a place I can consider a place to live…somewhere I can try and fit in." he smiled and wagged his tail.

"Well, you'll fit in just fine. I just hope you find yourself comfortable here." He said with smile. I grinned. He really did make me feel happier here. I looked back outside and lowered my head.

"Are you and Seiko enemies, Axel?" I whispered bringing my eyes to his. He shook his head with a sigh.

"No. He just tends to get himself into mischief. I get along with everyone fine here…why is he bothering you still?" he asked with a hint of concern. I shook my head.

"Not at the moment." He nodded and looked outside and we were silent for the time being.

X

The next morning was warm and bright. I walked happily over to a small creek and lapped up some water to ease my thirst.

"Morning goldilocks."

I inwardly grimaced at the name and turned my head to see Seiko grinning at me.

"Morning tramp." I replied continuing to drink. He made an "ohh" sound and walked up beside me and began to drink right next to me. Immediately getting up, I backed up and walked away, not in the mood for his company.

"Wait, Farrah." He called while blocking me from going any further. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong paw. Think we could start over?" he asked somewhat hopeful. I stared at him not sure whether he was teasing or being serious. I didn't know him well enough to know, so I just nodded.

Grinning, he tugged me alongside. "Well then, how about you and I go for a stroll?" I cocked my head. "A stroll?" he nodded.

"Sure, why not? We can get to know another better, maybe catch a few Spearow for brunch. It might be fun." He smirked with a devilish grin. I looked at him suspiciously.

"If you dare try anything on me-"

"No I won't! I swear, common." He said while trotting towards the field.

We were walking along for about fifteen minutes until we reached a dipped cavern in the middle of the path, which looked like a trench. Leaning over cautiously, I could see it was more of a rapid water way that flowed down into the creek.

"Oh wow, you can actually see everything from up here." I whispered a bit surprised. The landscape was gorgeous and you could tell how far the valley actually stretched.

"Yeah, it's nice aint it? I'd hate to admit it but Axel was the one that showed me this place. He and I used to be friends when we were younger, but he began to grow hateful and power hungry that I decided to steer off of him. That's why we clash all the time; he hates it when I interfere with things that he claims…you being one of them."

I felt myself blush but I looked at him confused.

"That doesn't sound like Axel at all though…he isn't like that…" I mumbled. Seiko let out a sigh.

"I know you think that but trust me, he really is a jerk. I was only teasing you, but he just can't stand it for anything, even for me to have a special someone in my life. One time he even framed me for stealing food from the cave, but it was actually his doing. Being a Houndoom they just automatically thought I was trouble to a 'T'. It saddens me when he lies to us like that…"

_That doesn't sound like Axel…I mean, I have only known him for a few days but still. Wow this is getting awkward... _

I didn't answer but simply nodded and continued admiring the view.

"Farrah, would you like to be my girl?" Seiko whispered in my ear. Honestly, I was disturbed. Something about him just didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry, I just am not interested." I stated not looking him in the eye. I could hear him let out a sigh.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He said with an arrogant chuckle. "Alright goldilocks, let's get back before everyone starts worrying about you. "

I cautiously walked behind him as we walked on a narrow ridge. "Are you sure this is safe? Why didn't we just go the way we came?" I whispered trying to get as close to him as I could, feeling like with one wrong move I could fall.

"It's a shortcut, don't worry." He muffled feeling rejected and aggravated.

I sighed and followed suit, but suddenly felt the earth beneath me crumble. Clawing at the ground furiously, I felt myself sliding down the rock-basin's edge as my claws dug into the earth.

"Eahhh! Help!" I screeched as I continued to sink farther and farther towards the rushing rapids.

"Farrah!" Seiko gasped. I saw him frozen in place and for once was fearing that he wouldn't do anything that I wanted.

"D-do something! I'm going to drown!" I screeched as I continued clawing the side as I got closer and closer to the water.

Seiko paced frantically. "I will have to go get help! If I go down there-I can't swim!"

My eyes widened hearing this and I began to fight against gravity even harder.

"YOU CAN'T SWIM?!" I screamed. But I didn't get an answer, as I look up to see Seiko was already gone.

"Oh Arceus!"

**Wow…this escalated quickly…well, review, like, favorite, hope you are enjoying this as much as I am! (:** **Add your thoughts as this story progresses! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Axel's P.O.V.

"Well I guess that will do it. We won't have to go hunting for at least a week if we use these supplies wisely." I commented to Leo who nodded in agreement.

"Hey isn't that Seiko? What's the hurry?" he questioned turning around. Looking, I could see Seiko was running full speed towards us before skidding to a stop.

"Seiko? What-"

"Farrah! Farrah is in trouble!" he blurted out hastily. My hair stood on end and I began running with him close behind.

"Where is she?!"

X

Farrah's P.O.V.

"Don't-let-go!" I whispered to myself. I was less than a two foot drop to the rapids that were going over five miles an hour. I began to whimper as I could feel my claws scratching down the side. I didn't dare to move, worried I would lose my grip entirely and plummet.

"H-Help!" I wailed feeling like the end was near, until I heard my hero's coming to my rescue.

"FARRAH! Hang on, don't let go!" Axel's voice echoed through the rift's walls. I looked up to see Leo, Axel, and Seiko on top.

Axel began coming down the side, skidding and digging his massive claws into the rock.

"Why didn't you go after her?!" Leo yelled at Seiko who was pacing again.

"I can't swim, give me a break!" he snapped back.

The rocks began to slide from Axel, and I could suddenly feel myself going airborne.

"N-no! Farrah!"

"Ahhh!"

I collided head first into the water, and felt myself sucked underneath the current. Coming up for air for a split second, I could see Axel now chasing down the river bed after me.

"Farrah! Keep-Head-Water!" Axel's words were going back and forth as I kept getting sucked underneath.

Coming up again, I coughed the water that was in my lungs, and could feel my body drowning underneath the weight of the waves.

"Axel, there is a rock bed towards the end of the rapids! We have to get her out!" Leo called to his brother who was a mere ten feet away.

Sucking in his breath, Axel jumped in the water and began fighting against the current towards me. Smiling for a split second before getting pulled down again, I began paddling as hard and as fast as I could as I could feel the tug of the rapids getting stronger.

"Farrah! Hang on, I'm coming!" I could see Axel and I could hear him, but I was not registering what he was saying.

I closed my eyes feeling myself drifting in and out of consciousness from the lack of air and gave up on the current, letting my limp body be dragged through the water.

X

Axel's P.O.V.

"Farrah!" I called while coughing up water. I was so close yet so far! Every time I got near, the river would sweep her off again, or I would be sucked in the current and pulled to the other side.

"Axel! Hurry! You don't have much time!" I could hear Leo's voice call to me again. Narrowing my eyes, I began attacking the water right back as it went against me, and finally managed to reach Farrah. Grabbing the scruff of her neck in my mouth, I ducked under water and managed to get her onto my back.

"Axel, swim this way! Quick!"

I kept paddling, holding her head up, and finally reached the side.

"G-grab her!" I chocked as another wave crashed over us. Leo grabbed her and dragged her over the river bed, as I used the rest of my strength to pull myself out.

Not even bothering to shake off the water, I ran over to the limp Ninetales who was lying motionless on the ground.

"F-Farrah! Common, wake up!" I yelled placing my paw on her shoulder. Leaning my head down, I could hear her heart beating faintly, and her breathing becoming shallow.

Placing my paws on her chest, I attempted to get her to respond, which thankfully she did. Coughing water like there was no tomorrow was a relief, as she gasped for air while lying on her stomach.

"Thank Arceus your alive…"

X

Farrah's P.O.V.

I coughed roughly, feeling as if my insides were on fire…literally. I rolled on my side and gasped for the much needed air, feeling as if I couldn't get enough of it. I felt like a fire that was being extinguished, and the oxygen to keep my flame alive was burning out.

"Farrah, can you hear me?" I could hear Axel next to me, and I managed to open my eyes. He was lying on his stomach and was crouched near my face. I nodded with a small smile and closed my eyes with a sigh.

"I…thought I wasn't…going-"

"Shh, just rest okay?" Axel hushed me. I nodded feeling myself recovering slowly and painfully.

Axel's P.O.V.

I let out a sigh of relief before turning to Seiko who was looking at her in shock.

"What were you thinking?! You could have gotten her killed!" I barked at Seiko who recoiled at my outbreak.

"We were just walking and the ledge gave out! It could have happened to anyone!" he reputed. I snapped at his throat feeling fury run through me.

"You knew very well that rock foundation was thin and couldn't hold up a Wurmple! I should skin your hide for putting her in danger like that!" I growled corning Seiko. Leo waited beside Farrah which I was glad for too, I was ready to taste blood, I was furious.

Seiko glared back at me.

"At least I came for help! I could have just let her drown!" he barked back. My eyes turned black and I bared my fangs.

Lunging at his throat, but missed as he sent a quick attack on me.

"Axel, we need to get her back to recover!" Leo's voice was a distant expression in my mind, but I put my anger aside as I went back over to the Ninetales. Turning my gaze to the Houndoom who was glaring right back at me, I snarled my fangs.

"We are not done..." I snapped with a bitter taste in my mouth. Grabbing hold of Farrah and putting her on my back with the help of Leo, we walked back to our grounds.

**Wow, that's probably all I can do for one evening! I was like, "YES, YES, YES!" Lol! I love this story, but my stomach is telling me otherwise. So glad ya'll are enjoying this, I will update tomorrow after work(: Thank you readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I laid motionlessly feeling my body ache in every way possible. My legs hurt and my chest was sore from coughing so much…

Opening my eyes, I looked to see I was in a medium sized den, lying on thick maple leafs that offered more comfort than a rock bed. Letting out a sigh, I attempted to stand, only to stumble down and land on my side with a thud.

"Farrah, try not to stand yet. You need to recover." A sweet voice said. I turned my head to see a Chansey holding assortments of berries while placing them in a neat pile across the den.

I looked around and then back to her. "Where am I? Who are you?" I whispered. I tried to recall what happened…but it was a blur. She turned to me and stepped over, placing her tiny hand on my forehead.

"Oh my-your burning up!" she gasped retracting her hand and running outside, leaving me alone again. I blinked and turned my head to the pile of berries, my mouth instantly watering. Lowering my head, I tried to drag myself on my belly to them, but didn't manage to get far as the Chansey came back in with a wooden cup like bowl of liquid.

"Okay, drink this. You have to drink it all or that fever will only get worse." She directed holding the drink up to my muzzle. Sniffing it, I could tell it was a berry blend and smelt very appealing. I was about to use my tongue to lap it up, but gasped when she grabbed my mouth holding it open.

"What are you-"I then felt the cool liquid running down my throat as she forced me to down it. Within a second it was gone and I was gasping in surprise. She smiled pleased and walked over to the berry stash as I coughed for the moment being.

"Why did you do that?" I snapped feeling desecrated for having to hoard down the drink so quickly. She ignored me and continued humming and walked over with a flat stick in her hand.

"Are you even listening to me? I-ah!" I gasped as she grabbed my lower jaw and propped by mouth open again to my dismay.

"Say 'ahh' Farrah!" she said nicely.

"Ehh?" I managed to vocalize. She looked in my mouth again before talking to herself as she walked away.

"Well in about a few hours you'll be good as new! It's a good thing I came when I did, you would have been in worse shape without me!" she said while patting my head and walking out the door. I stared at the wall and then to the door way as she was gone, and felt a shiver go through my body.

"Oh…even Pokémon doctors are just as bad…" I whispered.

X

The next morning was quiet and was very relaxing. I woke up on my own, feeling not only refreshed but happier too. Getting up and stretching I let out a loud yawn and rubbed my eyes with my paw.

Walking outside, the sky was clear and the sun was high in the sky. It was still early, since a lot of the Pokémon were in their caves fast asleep. Looking around with a smile, I stretched again and decided to go for a walk to stretch my legs. As I was heading towards a trail, I heard a ruffle in the bushes.

Cocking my head, I walked cautiously over and saw a Furret caught in what appeared to be a human made trap. Oblivious to my presence, it was rapidly trying to chew the snare that was caught on its foot.

"Those darn humans! Just trying to make me into their next meal!" it growled.

"Normally they don't eat you; they use you as a new scarf." I sighed seeing it struggle, making me feel someone sorry for the little Pokémon.

Turning its head to me, its eyes widened and it began trying to run like crazy, only to be restrained by the snare.

"D-don't eat me, Ninetales! I don't taste good! Actually, I have a lot of fatty acids in me; it will make you break out in hives! I don't think I'd be that appetizing!" it ranted freaking out.

Letting out a laugh while shaking my head, I placed my paw on its tail stopping it and sending it to its belly.

"Now just relax, I'm not going to eat you." I said while its eyes widened. Lowering my mouth to the snare, I began chewing through it, as it cowered on the ground in fear. Within a second or two, the snare snapped and I broke it loose.

"There, better?" I said with a smile. Turning, I continued walking forward on my walk, leaving the confused ferret like Pokémon staring at me surprised. Trotting beside me as fast as it could, I turned to it as it stared at me curiously.

"You're not going to eat me?" it asked with a small grin. I shook my head and returned my gaze forward.

"You wouldn't taste very good I'm afraid." I stated plainly, enjoying the breeze that blew through my mane.

It looked at me funny before raising a brow. "I was joking about the fatty acids you know."

"Do you want to be eaten?" I retorted sending a scowl to it. It immediately shook its head and continued walking next to me. _Why is it following me? Is that normal for Pokémon to do?_

"So what's your name foxy?" it asked. I felt my tails flick at the reference and it cleared its throat.

"It's Farrah. Is there a reason you're tagging along?"

It looked at me with a smile. "Well, I figured we could be friends. My name is Trinket." I felt my ears perk at the word _friends. _

Trinket looked at me with a smile before jumping onto my back. I stopped and looked over to him as he sat comfortable in between the blades of my shoulders. "Well Farrah, where are we going?" he asked while patting my head.

Narrowing my eyes, I shook him off, and continued walking. "_I _am going for a walk. _You _are going back home." I could feel his eyes on me and he didn't say anything. Turning my head slightly, I could see his eyes were wide and he seemed sad.

"Oh great, you're not about to cry are you?" I mumbled at the Furret who was sniffling. He sighed and walked slowly towards the opposite way.

"Oh, no…I'm just going to go find a rock to sleep under. I don't have any friends…no one to actually call a pal or a home…but don't worry! I will be alright, on my own. I am used to being excluded…being a loner. The grass is my friend…the trees are my friends…I thought we could be friends-"he turned his eyes big and wide now. I gulped as my ears flattened against my head.

"But I understand, you Ninetales need your space. I will go get a pet rock…name it Rocky…he will be my friend-"

"Are you done with your-"

"And we will be together forever…and have sleep overs…And always talk-"

"Trinket! Just-fine. Common." I growled. His eyes immediately went back to normal and he grinned madly, while running after me. I shook my head as I felt him climb on my back again.

"This is great! We can get to know each other!" it chanted. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

_*growl*_

I felt my face flush as my stomach rumbled loudly. I could hear a snicker and I turned to look at Trinket, who quickly put on a straight face.

"If you're hungry I can tell you where you can find some low fat Pokémon!" it said while tugging my ears.

"Yeah what would that be?" I mumbled as I sniffed around for perhaps some berries or tasty grass roots.

"Some butterfree!"

"….."

"I'll shut up now."

**Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far(: Your reviews helps out a lot, so like, review, favorite, or comment and let me know what you're thinking of the story so far! Thanks a bunch!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I swear to Arceus it's the truth!"

I rolled my eyes as Trinket was waving his tiny paws around in the air. "Trinket, there is no way that you took down an entire flock of pidgey by yourself. You can't even keep yourself out of a hunters trap."

"Look, I'm a scavenger! What do you expect? If I see food sitting out in the open I am going to go after it! How was I supposed to know it was a trick?" he said warily. I let out a sigh as we neared the valley. Turning my eyes back to Trinket who was chasing his tail, I smiled to myself. He reminded me of my little sister somewhat, curious and into everything.

"Trinket, you can't stay with me…" I whispered as I sat down at the top of the hill. He looked up to me while tilting his head.

"And just why not?" Trinket questioned as he stopped in his place. I smiled and ruffled his head.

"Someone is bound to mistaken you for a chew toy, Trinket. Besides, you need to stay closer to the forest." I said pointing my nose towards the opposite direction. "If you keep looking for food here you're going to get into trouble one day, so do me a favor and go home."

He looked at me once more before letting out a sigh. "Well…alright, fine." He said with a bored expression. I smiled and nudged him to move along. "I'm sure we'll run into another again, but I don't want to take any chances of you becoming someone's next meal here."

He nodded understand and began bounding off. "Well, I'll see you later then!" he called waving his paw. I nodded my head towards him and started following the river to the grounds.

X

"Morning, Farrah! Feeling better?" Jake asked as I strolled by.

"Yes, 110% better." I said with a smile. He grinned and looked over past the creek.

"Well if you're looking for Axel or Leo, I know the boys when down to the valley not too long ago; you might find them there." He added. I nodded and turned to him.

"Where will you be heading off to?" I asked nicely as he was walking off.

"I'll have to go survey the boarder, just to make sure we don't have any trespassers and so forth. Don't worry; I'll be back before sundown."

With that he was gone. Sitting down, I began impulsively licking my paw.

"Ewe, I am covered in dirt; I wish I had a hot shower right now." I whispered lowering my ears. Deciding I would try to make the best of it with the creek, I strolled down to the river bed and looked it around. It wasn't too deep, and I could see some shallow parts that were grounded with rock.

Carefully walking over, I waded in the water and dunked myself carefully and came back up shaking the water around my fur. Being a fire Pokémon, I figured I wouldn't like it…but actually I thought it was refreshing.

Letting out a sigh, I stretched out on my stomach while relaxing my tails in the water. They felt heavier due to the soaking fur, but I didn't mind.

"_Farrah! Wait for me!" _It was Jessie's voice. Standing up instantly, I turned around looking for her.

"I'm right here! Where are you?" I looked around pacing, hearing her laughter turn into a petrified scream.

"_Farrah!" _her voice was becoming more distant and I could feel myself becoming desperate to hear her.

"Jessie! Jessie where are you!?" I wailed looking aimlessly around the creek.

"Farrah-Farrah! You alright?"

I blinked shaking the water out of my ears and turned to see Axel in the water with his paw up, very concerned. I gasped blinking and turned my face hiding the tears that were coming down my face.

_It wasn't real…I was hallucinating… _

"I-I am fine. I just was mistaken…" I whispered. You could hear my voice crack as I was on the verge of tears. I listened to Axel as he walked over through the water until he was beside me.

"Hey, are you crying?" he whispered nudging my face. I couldn't help it, when people ask 'Are you crying?' or 'Are you okay?' it's like a switch that sets off the waterworks.

"N-no! I am just wet is all and…and-"I broke down. Right in front of him, there was nothing I could do to hold it back. I lowered my head and whimpered feeling like there was no end.

"Oh Farrah…" Axel's voice sounded despairing, and I felt his paw on my shoulder. Instinctively, I wanted to wrap my arms around him like I did my father and cry into his shoulder…or have my mother hold me while she stroked my back telling me everything would be okay.

"W-why am I like this? My family, everyone I know and love is gone! No one-no one, I just-"I started crying into his chest feeling my body shake.

I felt Axel rest his chin on my head and hush me as I shivered from overwhelmed emotions.

_My family is gone, I am in a body that I don't even understand, and now…now what? _

I calmed down and was sniffling,

"Farrah, let's go for a walk…together, alright?"

I looked up and nodded.

X

We were walking in the valley for a while until we stopped suddenly; I looked up at Axel who was scanning the area and then he took a seat and looked at me with a troubled expression.

"Farrah, you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked quietly.

I turned my head away and looked towards the forest that was far off in the distance. "Have you ever felt alone Axel…even when there are others around you?" he nodded at me.

I smiled sadly. "I guess that's how I feel right now…alone in more ways than one."

"_Discover the one who loves you for you…" _

I blinked flattening my ears_. No Pokémon can love another knowing that I am a human, just to return to normal…it just isn't right. I wouldn't put that burden on another like that. I will just have to deal with this… _

"I'm sorry Axel for causing trouble for you all…it isn't fair to you or your family." I whispered feeling myself tear up.

"Trouble? Farrah, you haven't caused any trouble. I'm happy you're here with us." He said with a smile at me. I let out a sigh and looked down at their community. Young houndour, growlithe, and poochyeana ran playfully with their family beside them.

I sniffled and looked down, when I felt a funny sensation on my forehead. I looked up to see Axel grooming my crest on my head.

"You make me happy, Farrah. I like having you here with us and don't think I ever think differently." He stated seriously. I couldn't help but smile and giggle when he Eskimo kissed my nose with his.

I froze when he stopped and stared in my eyes deeply, sending chills through my body. He smirked and licked my forehead again before nudging my face.

"Tomorrow I want to take you on your first _real _hunting lesson. We can go early before everyone so you won't feel pressured. Alright?" he said with a grin. I nodded happily in agreement. Getting up, we began walking back until I felt Axel stop me for a second.

"Axel? What is it?" I whispered while he began looking around with his ears perked.

"I didn't think it was supposed to storm tonight…" he mumbled to himself. I looked at him confused before looking at the sky, there were a few stray clouds but there really wasn't any sign of it raining or something.

"It doesn't look like it's going to." I inputted while nudged him. He looked at me and then gestured towards the sky.

"You see that right there? The cloud, which is stretching Far East? Normally those start to form a few hours before a storm. Hopefully it won't be a big one." He finished. I nodded taking his word for it…what do I know?

Axel smiled at me and began walking forward.

"Well let's head back then, I'm sure Jake should be done by now, which means we can eat!"

I smiled at the thought of dinner, and caught up to him happily and ready to dine.

**Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Review, favorite, or like to let me know what you think so far! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The wind whistled in my ears and I could pick up the scent of a pidgey not far from us. I crouched down and starting prowling, as Axel sat and observed. This would be my seventh time to try and catch something this morning…

I crawl up, only a few feet away…and…

"Ahh!" the pidgey screeched and flew amongst another, getting higher into the sky and out of my grasp.

"Darn it…" I growled looking down. I could hear a soft chuckling and I turned to see Axel smiling at me.

_Make that my eighth. _

"Well, you almost had it. With more practice you'll finally get the hang of it. I'll catch us something, you stay here and I'll be back here shortly." Axel said nicely. I nodded as he trotted off, leaving me to sit their bored.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Axel looking out for me…I'd hate to admit that I am starting to develop a crush on him, but I am.

"Oi! If it isn't goldilocks! I knew I'd find you here."

_Sue me…_

Turning around, I saw Seiko with a grin on his face. I sat down holding my head up and looked at him plainly.

"What brings you here?" I asked while looking back towards where Axel went.

"Just out for a saunter, I should be asking the same for you though. Why would a pretty girl like you be out here? In the fields? Alone?" he hissed in my ear. I backed up getting away from him casually and sent him a warning glare.

"I'm _not_ alone. Axel is out hunting with me." I growled. Seiko raised a brow and looked around sarcastically.

"You say? I don't see him anywhere." He stated with a smirk. I frowned and watched as he started circling me.

"You know Farrah, I wanted to make it up to you, the whole cliff and water accident…I figured, you and I could go spend some one on one time together, and I could make those bad dreams disappear." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes and tossed my head.

"You are a nightmare Seiko. Get lost." I huffed walking away. A second later Seiko was in front of me, this time with a dirty smirk on his face.

"You don't get it sweet heart, I wasn't asking permission." He smirked deviously at me. I gasped at him as he tackled me down sending me on my back, with him on top.

"Seiko! Get off now! I mean it!" I shouted as I squirmed underneath him.

"It's always better to ask for forgiveness." He smiled. I glared at him and began squirming to get away, but stopped when I felt him start trailing kisses up my neck towards my jaw.

"Seiko-S-Stop!" I whined feeling uncomfortable and confused. He smirked at me while I pleaded with him.

"I know you are enjoying this, so why fight it?" he growled as he got closer to my muzzle.

"I am NOT enjoying this-Now get off!" I squealed. I managed to flip myself over onto my stomach and was about to stand up when I felt him push down on my shoulder.

"What's the rush babe?" he chuckled kissing my neck and forehead.

_Where is Axel?!_

"A-Axel! Axel!" I wailed. Seiko stopped and looked around alarmed as I started yelling out, but when a minute passed and he didn't show up, he smirked and crouched down.

"Your nothing but a bluff, and certainly going to be-" he was cut off as a loud growl ripped past my ear and sent him flying a couple of feet away.

I looked up alarmed but relieved to see Axel standing over me with a blood thirsty kill in his eyes, snarling and baring his fangs at the Houndoom.

"Just what do you think you were doing…?" Axel growled stepping over me and walking towards Seiko.

Seiko stood up quickly and rolled his neck and arched his back. "All is fair in love and war…you should know that by now." He snapped showing off his sharp razor fangs.

Axel arched his back and bolted forward colliding into him, snapping and clawing like crazy. I stood up and back away as they wrestled on the ground for dominance…for me.

I shook in terror as I saw Seiko get a chunk of Axel's mane in his mouth, hanging on and not letting go. Axel bucked and managed to free himself and then lashed out again at Seiko who was slowly beginning to tire.

"Do you give up?" Axel growled at the panting Houndoom. I turned my gaze to Seiko who was bleeding in the shoulder but standing ready to fight.

"You should know I don't back down from a battle." He snarled.

Axel smirked and lowered his head. "It's your death wish." They continued fighting while I whined when Axel was bit or when Seiko would nail a direct hit on him.

"Oh please let this be over soon…" I whispered looking at both of them who look like they were ready to collapse. Axel raised his head despite his injuries, and charged again at Seiko. This time though, Seiko jumped out of the way and stumbled just in time to miss the massive impact.

"If you're smart you'll give up…" Axel growled. Seiko panted as he rose, and limped towards him slightly. He growled at him but Axel stepped forward and roared loudly, enough that it sent chills down my spine.

Seiko glared at him as he growled back, but submissively backed off and headed towards the home grounds. Once he was out of sight, Axel turned to me and looked me squarely in the eye.

"Farrah, what did he do? Are you hurt?" he demanded while looking around me for any wounds.

I shook my head and sat down. "N-no I'm fine." Axel growled lowly in his throat as he listened to my shaking voice.

"Tell me what he did to you." He said in a much gentler tone but just as firm.

I held my breath as he glared down at me and I lowered my ears. I turned my head away and lowered my gaze. "He…he kissed me…a lot…he wouldn't let me go even when I told him to, mainly due to the fact he didn't realize you were here. I think…I think he was g-going to…rape me." I whispered feeling uncomfortable and scared as the words slipped out of my mouth.

I heard his breath hitch and I didn't even dare look him in the eye. I was silent until I heard him curse under his breath, and glared off at where he left.

"B-but I'm safe now! And y-you're the one who is h-hurt." I stuttered trying to ease my mind. He turned his gaze back to me and put his large paw over my back, pulling me in a hug.

"I am so sorry Farrah, I will never allow that to…as long as I am with you, and here, for something like that to happen again." He whispered shaking slightly.

I wasn't for sure he it was from anger, sadness, or a combination of both. I nuzzled my head into his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling safe and warm under his presence.

I broke the embrace and nudged him slightly without hurting him. "Let's go down to the river, okay? We can clean up your wounds…" I whispered looking at how badly he was injured.

X

"You don't have to baby me you know."

I smirked at the comment as I was licking his forehead and cuts while I did my best to clean them in the water.

"Never hurts to be safe." I laughed, earning a smile from him. I was working on his shoulder when I heard him sigh. I smiled to myself and continued rinsing it with water.

"You're almost done…we still have Oran berries back in the den so that will also take some of the pain away." I added as he relaxed in the water. As I was rinsing him, I heard him huff and I stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" I whispered, concern filling my tone. He leaned up and shook some of the water, spritzing me as well.

"No. I just blame myself for what happened earlier. If I didn't get there sooner I just-" he stopped and stared at me with a pained expression.

"I would never forgive myself." He finished.

I blinked and looked up at him, frowning, saddened to hear him say that. I looked down and stepped into his chest, curling my tails around him and snuggling into his fur. I could tell he was surprised at first but lowered his head and snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"Don't blame yourself, Axel. I don't…so you shouldn't either." I mumbled into his fur. I could hear his heart racing, and feel his breath on my cheek. I smiled happily and let out a purr of contentment, earning a chuckle from him.

He began to groom my mane, making me sigh in pleasure.

"And thank you…for looking out for me."

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys! I am enjoying writing this story so far and hopefully you are too! Your reviews helps me out a bunch, makes me feel like I'm not just talking to a brick wall here. Like, favorite, review, and let me know what you think! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I sat silently at the end of my den, staring out at the moon. I whimpered as a memory came to mind.

_Flash Back:_

"_I see one!" _

"_No fair, Farrah! You always beat me!" my little sister grumped as we stared up at the sky together. _

_I laughed and put my arm around her while looking at her happily. "Well, why don't you try this time…I will wait to see what you find." _

_She looked back up at the stars while squinting…She whined and through her head back looking at me. _

"_It's no use! I can't find anything!" _

_I smiled and looked up. Pointing towards the moon, I guided her hand in the same direction. _

"_I can see a dog. Can you see it?" _

"_No!" _

"_Just try."_

"…_..I see it!" _

_I grinned as her eyes lit up with joy and she stood up dancing in a circle. "I see it! It's right there! The moon is the eye and the starts connect to everything!" _

_I smiled at my sister as she grinned triumphantly. "I am going to be an astronaut when I get older." She whispered. I raised my brow with a smirk. _

"_Oh really?" _

_She glared at me folding her arms. "Don't say it like that! I am going to be an astronaut!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I am going to go up to space and will make a big picture out of the stars." She whispered looking up. _

_End of flash back._

I let out a sigh and looked out towards the stars…wondering if she was here right now, what pictures she would make.

"Hmm-Hmm…" I began singing to myself.

_Album: Dry – P.J. Harvey_

_In the forest, is a monster  
It has done terrible things  
So in the wood, it's hiding  
And this is the song it sings_

_Who will love me now?  
Who will ever love me?  
Who will say to me  
"You are my desire, I set you free?"_

_Who will forgive and make me live again?  
Who will bring me back to the world again?_

_In the forest, is a monster  
And it looks so very much like me  
Will someone hear me singing?  
Please save me, please rescue me_

_Who will love me now?  
Who will ever love me?  
Who will say to me  
"You are my desire, I set you free?"_

"Farrah."

I gasp at the sound of my name and turn my head to see Axel staring at me in awe and dismay. I lower my ears and turn my head as my cheeks burn up in embarrassment to have been caught singing.

"H-how long were you listening?..." I whispered looking at the ground. I heard him let out a sigh and he came over and sat next to me.

He leaned his head over to me and caught my gaze. "Long enough to know you're hurting." I turned my head down and was silent.

"My…mother told me, you used to belong to humans…" he whispered quietly. I looked over to him to see his expression. It was blank. Nothing was there.

I nodded. "Yeah…I grew up with them." I whimpered. He face saddened and I saw him suck in a deep breath.

"I am sorry Farrah, I can't imagine how much it hurts right now."

I nodded and looked up at the moon. I heard a low growl from Axel and I saw him raising his head up in the air.

"What-what are you doing?" I whispered startled. He stopped and looked at me somewhat surprised.

"Don't you howl to the moon?"

I cocked my head and then looked at it. "N-no. I never have…why would you?" he chuckled and looked back up.

"I guess since you didn't grow up wild it doesn't come to you naturally like us...try." he began a low howl and then began to spiral the tone into a beautiful sound of sorrowful sound.

I looked up and did the same, but for me…it felt like singing. I was smiling and howling with Axel as he grinned in return, both of us harmonizing in sync with another. When we finally finished, he smiled at me and let out a laugh.

"For one who has never howled to the moon before, you certainly sound like you've been doing it all of your life."

I laughed grinning at him, but was cut off when he leaned forward to my face. "Farrah, I want to ask you something…" he whispered low in my ears.

I felt my fur stand up, and shivers went down my spine. I could hear him muffle a smile and he turned to me where our noses were inches apart.

"What is it Axel?" I replied wishing he would spit it out already. He leaned his forehead on mine and stared in my eyes with a smile.

"Farrah, would you like to go on a date with me?"

I felt my heart jumped to my throat, and my eyes locked on his. "A date?" I repeated leaning back. He nodded looking at me nervously.

"I think it would be nice for us to go spend some time together-"

"Yes I would like that a lot." I interrupted smiling madly. He blinked and grinned.

"Really? I mean, that's great!" he said jumping up and wagging his tail. I smiled as he looked at me happily and then turned to head back down to his own den.

"We can go out tomorrow if you'd like Farrah…"

I nodded in agreement as he trotted off, singing to himself in victory.

X

"I'd have to say my favorite color is gold…I've always loved how pure and shiny it looked when I was younger." I said with a smile. Axel nodded with a happy go lucky grin as we continued walking.

"I've liked the color green since I was a pup. Don't know why, just always favored it among the others."

Axel and I took a route off of our normal grounds, where he told me there was a large amount of fruit growing.

"So…where exactly is this place?" I asked as I skipped happily beside him. He smirked and looked around.

"Well we aren't that far now. Jake took me out here to gather berries a while ago for food, and let me tell you, there is enough berries to satisfy a Munchlax!" he laughed with a bark. I smiled as I thought about a memory coming by here once...

"My family would gather berries quite often each year; we took a trip to a similar location not far from here. We would get Oran berries, Pecha berries, Cherri Berries…everything. We would take them home and make delicious pies, smoothies, and anything else we could come up with." I whispered with a smile.

Axel smiled and looked up with a grin. "Well, look at that."

I grinned following his gaze to see trees and bushes over flowing with fruit. Giggling excitedly, I grabbed an Oran berry in my mouth eating it with a grin. "Oh, and their so ripe!" I squealed feeling my tails wag happily. Axel grinned and joined me as we both shared the treat together.

I stopped though and looked up and around confused.

"Did you just say my name Axel?" I whispered. He finished chewing his share and shook his head. I frowned. "I didn't think you did but-"

"Farrah used to love it here."

I gasped and stuck my head through the brush to see my family sitting on the ground. They had a picnic basket full of breads, cheese, and meat inside with drinks they were sharing. A small bowl of fresh picked berries were sitting there, and they my parents were looking at Jessie with a sad face.

I felt Axel lean in the bush next to me, whispering. "Farrah what is it-"

He stopped and stared at them and then looked at me.

"That's my family…"

**Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Your reviews really help me out, I love hearing what you have to say about the story and what your thoughts are(: Review, like, favorite and follow to be updated when the next chapters come in! Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I held my breath as I stared at them wide eyed. Every part of me wanted to run out there and hug them...let them know I was okay…but my mind was telling me otherwise.

"I miss Farrah, momma." Jessie whispered she placed a berry in the bowl. My mother looked at her with a sad expression but managed to smile at her while pulling her in her lap.

"I know sweet heart, but just think of all the fun times you had with her. Doesn't that make you feel better?" she asked giving her a kiss on the head. Jessie didn't answer and I could hear my dad let out a sigh.

"You know, I am going to go take a walk. Will you both be okay for about ten minutes?" he asked putting his hands behind his neck. They both nodded as he walked off, leaving them to eat the food in silence.

Axel nudged me and I turned to see him gesturing to go see them. I immediately shook my head and he did it again. I looked back over to them and cautiously stuck my head out on their side.

"Ninetales? (Mom?...)"

My mother and Jessie gasped when they saw me and froze. Neither of them tore their eyes from me as I slowly walked out of the shrubs and sat down looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Momma…is…is that the Pokémon-"

"Shh." My mother shushed Jessie as she slowly got up. I got up to and walked slowly to them with my ears dropped.

"Nine…Ninetales, nine-nine! (Mom…Jessie, it's me Farrah!)" I whispered to them trying not to cry. My mother grabbed her purse and tried to throw it at me but missed when I stepped away.

I looked at it and saw her wallet sticking out, and nosed it until it was on the ground. Grabbing it in my mouth, I held it out to her, trying to get her to look inside; inside was a picture of me I had given her.

She glared at me and didn't dare reach out. "A murderer and a thief…what more would I expect from you? You just need to leave! We don't want you here, can't you see that?!" she said raising her voice. I flattened my ears and put the wallet down backing up. I could hear Axel whine while I felt tears swell in my eyes. A murderer…no. A thief…absolutely not.

"Molly? Molly what-"my dad stepped out and I spit fire shoot from him as he got in front of them.

"Ninetales! What do you want!?" he shouted bawling his fists. I shook and lowered my head.

"Ninetales! Nine-Ninetales! (Farrah! I'm Farrah! Look at me!)" I cried at him. He shook his head burrowing his brows and reached to his back pocket.

"I have had enough of you! Go! Bayleef!" my father snapped throwing his pokeball.

"Bayleef! (Lets go)!" The grass Pokémon chanted as it emerged out in front of me. I blinked in surprise to see my dad use his old Pokémon. He never would battle when I was there.

"Ninetales! Nine-Nine! Ninetales! (Bayleef! It's me! Farrah!)" I gasped looking eagerly at the Pokémon.

Bayleef looked at me tilting its head confused. "You're not Farrah, you killed her!" it snapped growling. I shook my head looking at it pleadingly.

"No! It really is me! I was-"

"Bayleef! Use razor leaf!"

I gasped as Bayleef charged at me, but I was even more surprised when I felt myself being tossed to the side. I looked up to see Axel taking the blow as he pushed me out of the way, but I quickly got up and shoved Bayleef, causing her to stop the attack.

Axel growled lowering his head glaring at the Pokémon, as my family was back at a safe distance.

"Bayleef, it is me Farrah! You have to believe me!" I begged to it as it stood back up. It looked at me once before narrowing its eyes again.

"Liar!"

I felt its vines wrap around my throat holding me up in the air, and then throwing me down to the hard ground.

"Hang on Farrah!" Axel howled as he attacked Bayleef. The Pokémon slid across the ground colliding into a tree, and wearily got back up growling. I stood up to and began limping towards my family with a soft whine.

"Stay away from them!" Bayleef collided into me again, this time sending me to the ground much harder. I looked back up at her with a glare stumbling to my feet.

"Bayleef, finish them off!" I could hear my father command. I lowered my head and started backing up with a frown.

"Farrah, stand back!" I turned my head to see a blazing flame thrower at Bayleef who was cut off guard, and was sent tumbling backwards. Axel was about to attack it again, but I jumped in front of him stopping him from doing so.

"Farrah, what's wrong?" he whispered looking at me confused. I turned my head back to the Bayleef and I walked cautiously over to it as it got back up.

"Bayleef, please listen-"

"Stay away from me Ninetales!" it hissed. I stopped and frowned as it started walking back towards my family. It looked back at me with a glare. "You killed Farrah…for that I will never forgive you."

I froze as it went back to its pokeball, leaving my family standing there looking at me with a death wish. Jessie clung onto my mother's dress and my father stood in front of them both with a glare and another pokeball if I decided to get close again.

"If you're smart Ninetales, you won't ever come back…I think everyone, including Farrah would want that." My little sister whispered. I froze at the sound of my name and turned my head to see Axel looking at them with an anarchic face. I turned back to them and did something I did the very first day.

I ran.

X

"Farrah! Farrah! Wait!" Axel's voice was right on my heels and I wouldn't stop for anyone anymore.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried as I jumped over a log. I lost him as I turned down towards the creek, and jumped over another fallen tree and found myself back to where I started.

I could hear me catching up to me and I pushed myself harder. Running down the side of the hill, I collided into the bushes but pulled myself out, but not fast enough. Axel leapt out in front of me and was panting as I stared at him in a daze of tears and pain.

Panting, he looked at me for answers but received none as I tried to run again. Blocking me from the left, I tried to go right, but he leapt in front of me once more. _He's too fast!_

Glaring, I turned and tried to bolt the way I had come but felt myself stumble as Axel had grabbed hold of me and held me down under his massive paws. Now on my back, I glared with tears streaming down my face as he stared at me with a glare.

"F-Farrah, stop running…we need to t-talk!" he gasped. I felt myself cower under his stare and looked away, not wanting to even be in this position or conversation. Letting me up, I rolled over on my belly and sat on my hunches, as he did the same looking at me expectantly.

I shook my head wiping my eyes with my paws, and glared at the sun. "You're not telling me everything, I need you to explain what actually happened-"

"Why? So you can judge me too!? You'll just run away like them! Treating me wrong, like I'm a monster! Maybe I will be on my own again, and-and…" I couldn't find the words to fill the hole in my heart, as I ranted staring at him. His eyes held confusion and pain, but he waited for me to calm down.

"Please tell me what happened." He whispered edging closer to me. I immediately shook my head and cried. "Why won't you?"

I sniffled and looked up at him. "Because…you'll hate me. You won't want me around anymore…"

He growled and I looked at him. "It would take a lot for me to hate you, and even more for me to not want you in my life." I blinked and looked back towards the ground.

"Axel…I-I'm the trainer, who they think died." I whispered.

He blinked looking at me like I was crazy and then looked away thinking. "I don't understand."

I frowned and pawed the ground. "I was protecting that little girl, my sister, from that Houndoom that attacked us. When I was on the verge of life and death…a Ninetales showed up and saved my life by turning me, into…into this! A beast!" I cried closing my eyes. "He told me I would be like this until I found the one who would love me for me, but who could love someone who would only turn back to a human?" I whispered.

I felt Axel's body grow rigid and I lowered my head, not even daring to meet his gaze. "I can't be with you Axel, don't you see that? No one can."

I felt Axel get up and I closed my eyes feeling another round of tears coming. "I'm sorry Farrah." He whispered. I lowered my head feeling defeated and alone.

"I'm sorry you had to bare this weight alone for so long."

I felt his warm body press against mine, and I gasped as he put his big paw over my back pulling me close.

"But I-"

"No matter where you came from or how you got here, I still care about you just as much as I did before; maybe even more." He mumbled into my neck. I smiled and felt my tails wag at his response.

"But Axel, I don't know…I mean what if I return to my family? What if that happens?" I whispered looking at him for answers.

He smiled at me with a grin. "If you love something you'll set it free, and maybe one day they will return."

**Whew! Finally got that done! This aint the end though, so brace yourself for a turn of events! ;) Thanks for the reviews so far guys, means a lot to me! Review, favorite, follow to stay updated on upcoming stories! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I stared at the "_gift" _Axel had decided to surprise me with this morning as I woke up…it was, err…uhm…well, I guess you could say…oh, screw it.

"Axel its-"

"Great, isn't it? I just found it while I went for my run and I thought maybe you would enjoy this." He cut me off with a smile. I couldn't say anything negative after he said that…I mean it was really thoughtful but…

"Wow, it's a tennis ball…and you found it this morning." I stated dully nudging it with my paw. His tail was wagging happily as I stared at it. He leant over and put it in his mouth. I watch him as he backed up and looked at me expectantly. I cocked my head and then narrowed my eyes as he tried to talk with the ball in his mouth.

"Es pay metck!"

"What?" I got up and reached out to take the toy away.

"Axel I don't know why you brought that, I mean I really don't see the fun in-"I stopped talking as he did something I wasn't expecting.

He threw it.

I did something that was just as peculiar.

I chased it.

I felt my legs send me flying as Axel tossed it with a flick of the neck, sending it across the field. I felt my tongue hanging out of my mouth as the word "Ball! Ball! Ball!" ran through my head faster than I could reach it. As I got to it, I instinctively reached down to grab it but was too slow as Axel snatched it from me.

Looking at him with my ears perked, I felt my blood boil and I lowered myself ready to chase it again. I could see the amusement in his eyes as he tossed it for me again, sending it all the way down the hill.

_Why have I got so worked up over this?_

Getting to the ball, I reached out with my jaws wide and felt an immediate exultant accomplished emotion run through me as I grinned while shaking the ball in my mouth. I tossed it and caught it in the air a couple of times but stopped when I saw Axel staring at me with a goofy grin on his face.

Looking at him and then the ball, I spit it out of my mouth and rolled my eyes. "It wasn't that great."

He laughed with a grin and strolled over to my side licking my forehead. "Well you were smiling, that's what counts." He nudged me with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile at him for that and nodded.

"Yeah, it feels good to laugh."

Smiling he scratched his ear and then perked up. "Oh I just remembered! Jake wanted me to pick up some of those." He whispered to himself. I watched as he stuck his head in the berry bushes until he pulled out with a branch full in his mouth.

"Oh, I those are my favorite!" I gasped feeling my tails wag as I got up. He set them down and cocked his head as I took a berry in my mouth happily.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked Iapapa berries, Farrah."

I stopped in mid chew and felt my face squint up at the flavor; while making a fidgety dance in dissatisfaction. "Oh!" spitting them out while rubbing my tongue with my paw, I shook my head while making whining sounds. "I don't! I swore these were Figy berries!"

I began trotting in a dizzy circle while intoxicated by the terrible flavor.

"You alright there Farrah?" Axel whispered concerned while trailing behind me. I tried nodding but face planted into the ground while groaning.

"Oh my gosh, that was horrible…"

X

It was near night as the sky turned from the color of blue to the shades of pink and gold. I smiled at the sunset while relaxing in my cave, listening to the sounds of pidgey and Spearow talk amongst themselves.

"You'd better direct that beauty somewhere else, you'll set the cave on fire."

I turned to see Axel leaning on the entry way frame with a soft smile on his face. Rolling my eyes, I got up and walked over to him rubbing my head under his chin and smiling to myself. "I was wondering where you went, I thought you would have been back sooner."

He chuckled looking down at me, Eskimo kissing my nose. "I was heading over but then I realized I forgot something."

I backed up and looked at him with a raised brow. He reached behind him and pulled out a branch full of-"Figy Berries!" I yipped.

Laughing, he put them down as I took one and ate it happily. "Well thank you! There delicious!" I whispered eating another.

He smiled and nodded.

"Uhh, Farrah…I wanted to ask you something." Axel asked pawing the ground.

I looked up confused but sat down ready to listen. He looked at me and laughed a bit nervously before stepping forward close to my face. I held my breath as he stared at me apprehensively.

"Farrah…I know you're not necessarily a pure bred Ninetales…and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, thinking anything negatively of me…but-no I'm sorry just forget it." He whispered turning around.

I opened my mouth confused unsure what I was about to say but got up. "Wait-Axel!"

He turned and looked at me with a torn expression. I stopped and stared at him to see he actually head tears brimmed in his eyes. I felt my heart jump to my throat and I stared at him not sure what was going on.

"Axel…Axel what, why are you crying?" I whispered feeling myself getting quieter. He tried to smile at me but frowned in attempt and wiped the tears away.

"It's fine Farrah, I'm just going to go to bed." He noted while walking away again.

Running beside him and then blocking his path, I pushed him back with my head causing him to land on his flank.

"Tell me what is wrong, Axel!" I growled a little. He looked at me with big sad eyes and let out a huff.

"I'm sorry Farrah, I should never had brought it up-"

"Axel I care about you, please tell me what is upsetting you." I whined kissing his forehead with my tongue. He lowered his gaze and looked at me.

"If I tell you Farrah, I don't think you'd like it." He sat down in front of me and I did the same. Staring at him patiently, he finally let out a huff and turned to me.

"Farrah, it's certainly not a secret that I have liked you for a very long time, practically since the day I met you." He whispered. I felt my face flare up but I didn't budge.

"My parents don't know what you and I do of your past, and due to that reason, my mother and father believe you should be my mate…"

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I am late updating this story! I had four college essays that I was completing over the week and it took up the majority of my time! Thanks so much for your reviews guys, I love to hear what you think! Let me know what you think is going to happen, I'm curious to see ;) Lol! Anyway, enjoy the story and like, favorite, follow, or review to help stay updated on upcoming chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

I froze and stared at him going wide eyed and then let out a breath of air. "Wow…just threw that out there didn't you." I gasped awkwardly.

_Human and Pokémon culture is very different…but is this really how it worked?_

He never broke my gaze and continued speaking. "Yet you can imagine that I am feeling torn between my feelings and the reality of it all. Do you remember that day you told me, something of the matter of not loving you for certain factors?"

I nodded numbly and looked down. "I remember…"

He let out a huff and cleared his throat looking towards the sky. "I feel like I…that it should be…I just don't know what to do." He whispered, his voice cracking; tears began coming down his face and he shook slightly while growling to himself.

"I think I am falling in love with you, Farrah." He finished staring at me with a low gaze.

…._Oh sweet Arceus…_

My ears flattened and I felt tears fill my own eyes.

_Okay…he is like, liking you…but more than liking, almost loving but not quite…would my spell me broken if that is true? But, that's not right…I mean what if, what if I change? What would happen? What do I do? That Ninetales said the one who loves you for you, but…I can't live in fear of whether things will happen or not because of a stupid curse. I honestly like the guy, and it's becoming a forbidden love?_

Looking at him and then the ground, I looked at the sky for a moment's time.

_How could I have been so selfish…how could I have been so greedy…_

I wiped my tears and growled at myself. "Axel…I've been selfish. It's not your fate to love me for what I am, just so I could ever become a human again. It's not your place to do, nor should you have to feel like you're battling between this…no one should."

He looked at me letting out a slight whine.

I smiled at him with a quiet sob. "But…maybe being like this isn't supposed to be a curse…maybe there is light in this all…" I stepped forward and wrapped my paws around his neck and shoulders, meeting his eyes at my level.

He narrowed his eyes avoiding my gaze.

"But I, I don't know what to do Farrah, in your case…I can't tell you my feelings will be enough to break anything that has been put on you. All I know is that I truly want to be with you, but I don't know what I can do-"

"I'm not asking you too..." I whispered. Lifting his chin with my tails, I felt his eyes locked in mine.

"Together, we won't have to fight this alone, but we can embrace what we have..." he brought his muzzle closer to mine, and I felt my body feel like it was about to collapse. "A-and I don't want you to worry about me…my family will heal and I will too…and in time, things will fall into place." I whispered trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, but gave a reassuring smile with a laugh.

Axel lowered his ears and smiled consolingly. "It's my job to worry about you…" he whispered in my ear. I tried not to laugh but failed as he began to nip my neck playfully trying to get me to smile.

"A-Axel! Ha-ha! That tickles!" I giggled letting go of his neck and hopping down. I coiled down hiding under my tails as he peeked through them trying to find my face which I hid under my paws.

"I see you." He whispered while meeting my face. I grinned and let out a squeal as he began to playfully tickle my ribs with his paws, causing me to get up and try to move out of his reach, but failed as he pinned me.

"Ha-ha! S-stop! I can't b-breathe!" I laughed. He began laughing and let me "win" as I pinned him back with my tails trapping him around me.

"Awe…you got me." He whined teasingly. Grinning I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh looking out to the valley. His chest was pressed up against mine, with my long tails cocooning us together. I smiled and looked back up to him and cocked my head as he was giving a smile I haven't seen before.

Smiling, he laughed and leaned his forehead on mine. "You should know that I do care about you very much Farrah…I promise I will do what I can for you." He whispered on a serious note avoiding my reaction by moving his head down and looking away. I smiled as I saw the blush on his cheeks and nosed his face back towards me.

"I know your parents suggested us to be together Axel…is that how you feel as well? Is that what you're wanting?" I asked seriously. His red eyes bored into mine and I could feel his body grow stiff. He was scared to know what I would say…what I would do…I smiled up at him encouragingly and he gulped.

"….yes." he whispered. Even though I was expecting him to give this answer, it was different hearing it come from him directly. I nodded looking down and looked back to see his eyes searching mine for answers.

I frowned in an attempt to smile, as I tried my best not to get emotional. "I really like you Axel, and I am tired of living in the unknown of what could or couldn't happen but…In Pokémon terms, I want to be with you too."

He couldn't hold back the happy puppy whine escaping his throat and the immediate tail wag as he burrowed his face in my shoulder. I smiled happily and curled my neck into his chest.

"Farrah." I leaned back to see Axel's face which was shining full of promise and compassion. He stopped smiling and touched noses with me and looked into my eyes seriously. "May…may I ask-is it alright if…I'm not good that this." He growled looking away embarrassed.

I started laughing at him and stopped when he shot me a look, but he smiled to himself and shook his head.

"What was that?" I teasingly asked as he grumbled under his breath. He met my gaze again and cleared his throat.

"Farrah." He stated firmly.

"Axel." I repeated jokingly. He grinned at me and laughed to himself.

"Farrah…I am keeping in mind that you're not native to distinct Pokémon customs…but I would like to know if you would wish to join caves with another?..." he finished with a whisper looking away as if I would hit him.

I perked my ears and put my tails down, causing him to look at me questionably. I trust that he is being honest and that they do join together…

I looked at the cave I was currently staying in. Though it was nice, it was small…as was Axel's.

"Would we both be comfortable in mine or yours together?" I asked realistically. He looked at me and then the cave.

"I suppose we would need to go cave searching together, also if we ever had pups we would-" he cut himself off and cleared his throat while my face and his turned bright red.

"Farrah! I am so sorry I didn't mean it that way, I am not like that I was just-Oh jeez." Axel mumbled looking away. I started laughing and got up nuzzling him affectionately.

"Don't worry about it Axel. Tomorrow we can discuss the details, but it's getting late and we both need our rest."

X

The following morning offered a new beginning…I smiled as I stretched my body in the morning sun, enjoying the warmth and sunshine. Heading down to the creek, I freshened myself up and headed down the main valley path to hopefully find Axel and go hunting for breakfast.

As I rounded the corner, I was surprised to see Axel's family grouped up talking to another in a hushed manner.

"I probably should wait till their done talking-"

"Oh there she is!" Leo's voice called out to me. I turned back around to see the Arcanine looking at me with a smile and gesturing for me to join them.

Shyly walking over, I stepped beside Axel who happily nudged me a good morning and turned back to his parents who were grinning ear to ear.

"My dear Farrah, you look as lovely as ever. How have you been?" Amora asked kindly giving me a friendly nudge on the cheek.

_Basically that would be a hug I suppose…_

I smiled at her as she rounded behind us.

"Very well, thank you. I wasn't expecting to see everyone this morning; I would have tried to look more presentable." I whispered brushing my crest back on my head. Amora laughed and shook her head.

"No need dear, you look just fine. Axel just told me the great news; I hope you're as excited as I am for this union of you both." She added with a smile.

I grinned with a blush and looked up at Axel who was smiling at me happily. "I think we can both agree we are, mother. I was going to actually ask you permission to seek a new cave for the two of us." Axel noted.

His mother and father nodded in agreement to him. "Absolutely, I think that will be just fine. I know there should be some right on the north side…possibly a few on the east as well. Never the less there are some you both can see to." Amora thought out loud.

I smiled happily and leaned on Axel who was grinning. "I'm sure we will find one we like, it will be fun looking for one."

Jake was silent but was smiling thinly at us, and then cleared his throat, drawing our attention to him.

"Please excuse me; I am going to go out for a run. Farrah, congratulations. Axel, I expect you to treat this lady right." He added with a dry chuckle.

No one said a word as he marched off, and I pinned my ears back and looked to everyone who had a saddened expression.

"Did…did I say something?" I whispered looking at his parents who were looking out to their son. Samuel looked at me and shook his head.

"No Farrah, you did nothing wrong." He noted standing up. Amora looked at him before looking back at me.

"Jacobi was recently in a relationship with a female Mightyena…a very, very sweet girl she was." Amora told me quietly. I sat down and looked at her unsure where this was going. "But a week before going to have her ceremony, she fled…we are still not sure why though. Jacobi didn't tell us anything that would hint that there was any tension in their relationship…they were both very happy together. But she left him right there, all of us confused and hurt. He still is a bit sensitive of the matter."

My jaw was open and I quickly shut it looking back towards where he left, but he was already gone.

"I am so sorry to hear that…I didn't realize that happened." I whispered.

Samuel walked over to me and smiled sincerely. "No harm has been done Farrah, you should focus on your engagement. Later this evening or tomorrow, come to our den. We have very important matters to discuss."

**WOW. This has just jumped quite a ways now hasn't it? (: I am going to have plenty of time to update since I am on break, so I can make up for the lost time! BTW, just throwing this out there, if you guys haven't seen the new commercials yet for Disney's "Frozen" I recommend you looking it up! I just saw the ad and it comes out on this Wednesday; looks like a great show! Alright, like, favorite, review, and follow to stay updated on upcoming chapters! Thanks everyone! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

"So let's start at the North side…that's where there is plenty of food and forage we could always use later on. Sound good?" Axel asked as we trotted up hill.

I nodded happily and reached the peak, remembering this isn't far off where the rapids are. I frowned and looked around. Axel noticed and looked to as if we were expecting someone.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting my attention. I gestured over to the directions of the rapids, earning an "ohh" from Axel.

"We will make sure to steer clear of that area…don't worry, you'll be fine." He nudged me comfortingly. I smiled but continued walking.

"It's not my safety I was concerned about." I noted while I looked at the caves that were spread out. Axel cocked his head and then perked up trotting next to me.

"OH!" he gasped a bit dazed off.

I rolled my eyes with a laugh and walked over to one of the caves, but let out a sigh. "Awe…this one is too small." I mumbled with a huff.

Axel agreed and we continued looking around. We looked through at least seven of the cavities in the mountain and I was beginning to lose hope that we would actually find one we both liked. Before long though, it was reaching close to noon and we were both beginning to get hungry.

"I guess we could go ahead and go take a lunch break. What do you feel like eating today?" Axel asked nicely as we walked down the trail. I smiled and looked around sniffing the air.

"Well, we have caught birds for the past week…how about we go after something a bit more challenging?"

He grinned at my proposition and started leading the way down through part of the valley. "There will be more ground ranging Pokémon here, I will go ahead and start hunting. I won't be more than a mile away so don't hesitate to call if something is wrong." Axel said seriously. I nodded as he trotted off, leaving me to look around.

X

"There you are…" I growled prowling low to the ground. Groups of Rattata were munching happily on a pile of berries they gathered, oblivious to my presence as I edged closer to them. Staying low, I tried to let my instincts kick in as I waited for the right moment to attack.

"Did you hear about that Ratacate? It was foolish enough to go out on its own last week and never came back!"

"Really? You'd think they'd learn their lesson after hearing them the first time."

The Pokémon continued chatting, as I edged closer. I stopped though when one stood up and looked around, and then gasped at my existence.

"HUNTER!" the Rattata squealed while ditching its group. The rest looked up at me and followed suit, leaving their food for the birds.

Chasing after the wild rats, I missed a few as they slipped out of my reach. I growled as I saw something move from the corner of my eye, and quickly pounced in its direction.

"AHH! DON'T EAT ME!"

I stopped as I was about to take a bite into the Pokémon as his little hands covered his face.

"Trinket?" I gasped stepping back. The Furret looked up and grinned with a laugh, lunging at me and giving me a hug.

"Wow! Farrah, I didn't know you were here!" he laughed while smiling up at me. I awkwardly looked around feeling bad that I was about to eat his friends…but survival of the fittest…right? 

"Yeah, I was just out catching my lunch…why are you not back at the forest?" I asked trying to change the subject. He stepped back and picked up a berry, biting into it happily.

"Food, of course! I _was_ going to go back but I realized how much berries were here!" he gestured to the large berry pasture around us.

I nodded understanding and sighed, realizing Axel would probably have to catch me my lunch…again. Reaching down and grabbing a berry myself, I ate it silently as I sniffed the air, hoping to catch a smell of some local pidgey or something easy I could find.

"Anyway, I have to tell you about-"

"Hey, Farrah! I am back! I picked up some-"

I froze in surprise to see Axel across from us with a Stantler by his feet, looking at me very…very…confused.

"Uhm…Farrah? Why are you talking to your lunch?"

X

"Thanks for the food Axel." I sheepishly grinned at my mate who was eating his own share. Nodding with a grin, he looked over to Trinket who was eating on some fresh berries still, and gave me a funny face.

"Well, it's not the first time I've made friends with an herbivore...Trinket, you shouldn't eat so fast, you'll make yourself sick." Axel scolded the Furret who was literally popping berries in his cheeks like there was no tomorrow…I think he did that because he was nervous.

I laughed and took another bite into the Stantler and happily ate.

"Well, besides the fact you guys are together now…are you out here for a certain reason?" Trinket asked casually.

I nodded happily and looked to Axel who was smiling at me. "Yeah, we've had this planned so we decided to go ahead and make the trip for this special occasion. We're both very excited! Aren't we Axel?" I asked happily rubbing my face on his.

Trinket looked at me wide eyed and then scrunched his face. "T.M.I. Farrah! I don't want to know when you're going into your-"

"CAVES, TRINKET! WE ARE EXCITED ABOUT CAVES!" I cut him off feeling my face turn red.

Trinket's eyes were the size of saucers and covered his ears. "I don't want to know where you're actually doing it! LALALA!" he started shouting above me. I gasped and face pawed and glared at him.

"We are going cave hunting; we are expanding our location for where we will live!" I growled slamming my paws in front of him. I turned my face to look at Axel who was redder than a Slugma and was staring at us both.

Trinket had his mouth open in embarrassment and shock, as I cleared my throat getting up. Looking at them both, I shook my head walking over to the creek. "Boys…"

**Since the internet took so long, I went ahead to work on the next chapter! Its short but funny and certainly a plus for the days that we missed(: Like, follow, favorite, or review to stay connected and updated on upcoming chapters! Thanks everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

"Oh wow…this one is wonderful!" I whispered walking inside the large cave.

It was big enough you could actually walk around in, and even store food if we wanted to. I could hear Axel's steps as he looked around as well. The cave went up slightly, similar to Amora's and Samuel's, leaving plenty of room to move around.

"Well…is this the one?"

I turned to see Axel sitting with a wagging tail and his eyes full of delight. I nodded with a grin and trotted over to the entrance and looked at the view. We were up pretty high in the mountain, with a few of the valley and river. I smiled sitting down letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…it took long enough didn't it?" I laughed as Axel took a seat next to me.

"Good things come to those who wait." Axel noted as he admired the view with me. I laughed and let out a sigh.

"Yeah…that's true." I whispered with a smile. "But, there are something's I don't want to wait for." I teasingly whispered in Axel's ear causing him to turn red in the face. I laughed and turned back to the entrance.

"Farrah?" Axel's voice was hushed but sincere.

I turned around to see him with his ears slightly pinned as she shyly walked over to me. "What is it?" I asked tilting my head as he took a seat next to me.

He smiled at me while pawing the ground. "Well, it's just…I didn't want to invade your secrecy or make you feel uncomfortable…but I was wondering what your experience is, in general terms?" he asked kindly.

I stared blankly at him and then looked down gasping in embarrassment. "O-Oh, I uhh…well uhm…"

"We aren't doing anything soon Farrah, don't worry. I just wanted to talk." He interrupted me trying to smooth over the oddity of the subject. I looked up with a self-conscious expression, looking at the ceiling like it became the most interesting thing in the den.

"Well…being a Pokémon, none at all…" I mumbled.

I saw Axel nod in understanding and felt him get up and gasped as he pinned me to the ground on my back. "I-I thought we weren't doing anything…not that, I don't want to I'm just-"

Axel shushed me and I looked up at him as he stared at me happily. "I will never do anything that you don't want me too Farrah. I love you too much to ever hurt you."

I couldn't help but wag my tails and grin. "Awe, you're being a good dog…" I whispered laughing. He grinned with a chuckle.

"But you're torturing me right now…" he growled in my ear.

I looked up at him confused and gasped when I felt him nip my ear, causing me to freeze under his hold. I felt him trace my ear and cheek with his mouth, leaving kisses behind. I couldn't help but purr, causing Axel to smile and look at me. Getting up and letting me roll back over, I sighed and gave him a look while he shook his head.

"You're such a tease." I mumbled.

"When it's the right time, it's hard enough keeping my paws off of you as it is." He laughed nudging my nose. I smiled and nodded leaning up. Catching him from behind, I jumped on his back, relaxing casually with a sigh as he began walking out of the cave.

"My parents still would like to see you this evening, or would you rather go tomorrow?" Axel asked while he walked along the mountain side.

Resting my head on his with my tails draped over his back, I let out a sigh. "What would you rather do?"

Axel smiled and looked up at me. "Well, if you go this evening, I could set up the cave where we could stay here tonight." He suggested looking back down the trial.

I perked up looking at him happily. "You would really do that?"

He chuckled with a nod, earning a happy yip from me. "Sure, why not? It's going to storm sometime this week anyway, so we might as well have most of the work done before then. I will gather some leaves and berries to start storing, so by the time you're done with my mother we can go back."

I smiled but made a face at him. "You really think it's going to take that long for whatever it is?"

Axel didn't hesitate to nod as we passed through the valley. "My mother is a very strict Arcanine, and when it comes down to business, she is certainly a perfectionist."

X

"We will need to have a little work done on your grooming, we can also work on your walk again when you are called…darling, do you think we should make sure she knows about-"

"NO! I DON'T!" Samuel's voice boomed in the den as he tried to busy himself with something else.

Amora rolled her eyes and had me sit back down while she made little comments to herself as she looked me over. I blushed as he lifted my tails and held my chin up while observing my physique.

"Well you certainly are a sight for sore eyes, Farrah. Thankfully there is very little we will actually have to prep you on. You have a natural walk…but we will need to manage this mane…where is Blade? He should have been here hours ago."

"Mrs. Amora?" a deep voice whispered in the entrance. Turning my gaze to a short Pawniard who I suspected to be Blade, was waiting for Amora's acknowledgement.

"Oh there you are Blade! Come in, we were just asking about you. Farrah, this is a good friend of mine who is very talented with the work of his, "blades" so to speak."

I smiled kindly at him who gave me a nod and began looking me over while muttering to himself. "Well I can see we certainly have a lot of work to be done. What's the occasion?" Blade asked while feeling my mane.

"Well you know my son Alexander, he and Farrah are joining in matrimony." She stated pleasantly.

Blade nodded. "I see, congratulations Farrah. Well, when is it?"

I looked over to Amora who was now standing up thinking. "Well…in two days actually. We will be having it down in the valley. Can you manage with that?"

Blade looked at me thoughtful before giving an assured nod. "That is more than enough time; the trimming will last for at least a week. Afterwards, it will return to a more natural state."

Blade walked over and gave me a nod. "Well Farrah, let's go ahead and get started!"

**Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! (: Follow, favorite, or review to stay updated on upcoming chapters! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! **

**For Lukas BJ: **_**BloodStarGeneral**_

_**Your first comment got me laughing when I pulled up the reviews, thanks for that(: As for Blade and his fur cutting experience…well, let's just say things got a little out of hand.**_

_**Blade-"Out of hand is right! I couldn't even cut through her fur without giving myself a welder's burn! At one point it even got tangled in her crest, and I was thinking I was going to perish right then!" **_

_**Farrah-*Glares* "If you can't take the heat, get out of the cave!" **_

_**Blade-"Well I do not have to manage a Mightyena like a Ninetales, its completely diverse!" **_

_**Me: Guys, please…let's be civil here. Alright? We have viewers watching…**_

_**Blade-"…To answer the obvious, I had to end up using my CUT to even make a dent in her mane…it took nearly three hours. Since it is a normal move it wasn't nearly as painful…I managed."**_

_**Farrah-"…Well, it doesn't look that bad…so, thanks." **_

_**Me: AWE…we are finally getting along! :3 **_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 17:**

One more day…

I looked at my reflection in the creek. Red eyes stared back at mine. Blade had trimmed my mane and crest to get me a sleeker look at least he tried to. I let out a sigh and began grooming the imperfections of fly away's and parts of my fur that stuck up. The job wasn't done perfectly but at least Amora was happy about it.

_Some of you may be wondering if I have forgotten about my family…I haven't. I have no words to say what I can do anymore, I just decided to adapt and live right now…what could I do to even make them consider that I am their daughter?_

"Hey Farrah!"

I turned around and saw Axel trotting over happily with a smile on his face. Smiling back, I got up and walked over to him and received a big kiss on my forehead.

"Well, looks like my mother worked her magic on you. It looks nice..." He complemented. Blushing, I turned back at my reflection and let out a sigh.

"I just wish he didn't cut my mane so short…" I mumbled. Axel sat down next to me looking at the reflection as well.

"It suits you nicely, it's only temporary though." He added trying to lighten my mood.

Letting out a sigh, I took a moment to think. "Can I ask you something about the ceremony?"

Axel looked at me surprised but nodded.

"What do we have to do…Amora didn't tell me much, she figures I already knew…and I doubt its anything like a human's ceremony, before I turned into a Ninetales…I may be a Pokémon but I don't know everything…" I whispered worried someone would even hear me say something like that.

Axel smiled at me with a nod. "It's very simple, all we will have to do is be called down, the females here are going to prep you on your appearance…I know my brothers will be gather food for a feast you could say, we will have a large gathering afterwards. My mother and father will bestow their blessing on us, and then, err well-" Axel's face had grown red and he was trying not to look anxious.

"Don't tell me you're getting nervous Axel, I am depending on you to help me out here!" I whispered trying not to laugh. He looked up with a grin and shook his head.

"No, I'm just very excited for the event. Don't worry, everything will work out fine." He chuckled nuzzling my head.

Smiling I wagged my tail but froze when I heard something…or should I say someone, right behind us. Turning my head, I looked to see Seiko looking at me incredulously as he walked over to us. Getting up and standing beside Axel who had his front paw in front of me, I watched as Seiko shook his head and then stopped staring at us.

"You are hiding something…aren't you Farrah." He whispered almost with a growl. I didn't dare move and I cleared my throat with a frown.

"What are you talking about Seiko?" Asking like he was crazy. He glared at me and looked at Axel suspiciously. Axel growled stepping forward taunting him to move off.

"Just what kind of Ninetales doesn't even know about something like this…" he growled not budging.

I didn't move, I didn't take my eyes off of him…I didn't know what to say.

"You know Farrah was a trainer Pokémon, Seiko. It's self-explanatory. She isn't familiar with customs being domesticated." Axel stated assured. I felt myself let out a breath of air and nodded calmly.

Seiko didn't seem to buy it…but what was-

"Just explain to me what you meant by, 'Before you turned into a Ninetales'."

I felt my legs grow stiff and I didn't know what I was going to say next. Axel though was standing up tall and lowered his head with an authoritative dismissal.

"You should show more respect when talking to my future mate, Seiko. I have no reason to explain anything to you, but since you're so high on Arceus, Farrah was refereeing to when she was a Vulpix. Does that explain it, or do I need to restate that information physically?" Axel snapped.

Seiko blinked taking a step back and looked at me before lowering his head infuriated by us. Before he could say anything, Axel leapt at him, non-verbally telling him to leave. Taking the hint, he turned around with a growl, trotting off towards the valley.

I let out a whine and sat down, realizing how fragile my situation was. I felt Axel nuzzle his head in the crook of my neck and I looked up to him, feeling myself shake slightly.

"He isn't going to forget what he heard…or believe what you said." I whimpered looking down. Axel didn't answer but nudged me to go ahead and get up and walk with him, which I did without question.

We walked down the valley and were nearing our new home we had recently claimed. I looked up at him with a look, and he returned it with a smile.

"I just thought this would cheer you up." He noted.

I smiled and happily trotted up the mountain side, and finally reached the den. Peaking inside, I couldn't help but squeal in excitement to see the den furnished with fresh large bed leaves, a few berry piles, and even some flowers that were laid on the side.

"Awe! This is so nice!" I whispered walking inside. Smiling, I turned around to see Axel who was sitting there in the entrance with his ears perked watching me carefully.

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly. Nodding enthusiastically, I trotted over and rubbed my head under his chin happily.

"It's lovely, thank you Axel. It really feels like a home."

_It may sound silly…but to have something to call mine, in being through all of this…was a good feeling to have. _

I didn't realize my tails had wrapped around Axel and I, tightening our bodies together. I felt him become stiff and I looked up to see his face look a bit reserved.

"What's wrong?" I asked smiling. He chuckled but cleared his throat looking at me seriously.

"You're killing me here Farrah."

I titled my head confused, relaxing my tails slightly. "Am I hurting you?" I whispered a bit concerned. He shook his head letting out a sigh.

"N-No, you're just-"

Realizing what he meant, I immediately looked away; but as I was about to back up he caught me and pinned me down on my back. Raising my brow with a smirk, he looked at me apologetically with a smile.

"Who knew someone with eyes so dark, could have so much light in them." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, nipping my neck and causing me to shutter, I tried to hold back a squeal as he licked my jaw.

"Y-your torturing me now." I growled playfully. He smirked and lowered his gaze on me.

"Well I guess now were even." He smirked.

"Oh really?" Grinning at him deviously, I reached my paw under his chest and began scratching him, causing him to fall over.

I continued scratching his stomach, as he left leg rapidly kicked in reaction, causing him to grin in inclination but frustration of being beaten.

"F-Farrah!" he growled as I laughed at him. Letting him up, he rolled on his stomach with his tongue sticking out happily grinning. Leaning down I kissed his cheek with a smirk.

"That's my boy."

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a great time readying the story! (: Leave a review, or follow/favorite to stay connected on upcoming chapters! Thanks everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

"Okay Farrah, just hold your head right there…perfect!" Amora was dressing me like tree on Christmas vacation.

I tried to do my best to keep her pleased as she and a few other female Arcanine and Mightyena groomed my fur.

"You must be very excited Farrah, I can only imagine the look on Axel's face when he sees you in a few hours!" A sweet Mightyena named Lolita commented as she placed a flower crown on me.

I smiled with a nod and gasped as Amora pulled me up and checked my underside while grooming my flank, causing me to turn red in the face as she talked to herself.

"Well your flower looks fine too! I hope we will have some grand-pups soon too Farrah." Amora commented nudging me happily. I laughed awkwardly.

_Oh my gosh, Pokémon can be weird…_

After being groomed like there was no tomorrow, and those awkward moments of Amora or Lolita talking about things I didn't even know concerned them…we finally were ready to walk to the valley.

"Oh, wait! I want to make sure everyone is down there before we go." Amora noted stopping me at the entrance of the cave.

Waiting patiently, I was about to scratch my ear but was stopped by Lolita who began to scold me. "Try not to move your head to much, the flowers won't stay in."

Nodding slightly, I looked back out to see Amora trotting over with a smile on her face. "Okay, well everyone is ready…are you ready though Farrah?"

I looked at her quizzically and nodded slightly.

"As I'll ever be."

X

Axel's P.O.V.

"I'm proud of you little brother." Jake laughed nudged my shoulder.

Smiling gratefully, I looked out to the grouped of Pokémon who were sitting looking at us and talking in a hushed manner. Leo was trying to adjust his chest hair which was fluffed in every direction.

Letting out a sigh, I tried to relax but I could feel my stomach getting knots in them.

"Axel, just breathe bro. She'll be here any minute, and by that time you'll realize you were worried about nothing." Jake mumbled with a smile while still looking at towards the crowd.

My dad nodded in agreement while shifting his feet. "I went ahead and had Seiko take care of the feast with the others, they will be here later during the ceremony."

I nodded and took a deep breath letting it out, still trying to relax.

"Oh, look! There she is!" I could hear one of the females whisper, causing everyone to turn their heads in the direction towards the back.

I stopped breathing and raised my head looking for her, feeling like I was going to faint.

"There she is, look at her." Leo whispered with a smile. I turned my gaze towards Farrah, who was walking beside my mother and Lolita.

Her golden fur was flowing in the breeze, and she was smiling at me with nervous eyes. I couldn't help but wag my tail as she came over. Her periwinkle flower crowned over her crest. She looked absolutely beautiful, and Jake nudged me with a grin.

Smiling back at her, I took a few steps back as she took my side and watching as my mother took a seat with my father in front of us.

X

Farrah's P.O.V.

_Oh Arceus I'm nervous..._

Looking at Axel who was smiling at me full of compassion and loyalty, he Eskimo kissed my nose as a sign of hello, and we both returned our attention to his parents.

Samuel smiled down at us and cleared his throat.

"It's been a long time since I've had two Pokémon before me, waiting to be joined together; but it's a privilege to have Farrah and my son Alexander here today."

I smiled nudging Axel who was shaking slightly out of nerves.

Amora smiled at us and looked out to the crowd. "We will bestow our blessing, but first we decided we will do a tradition ceremony to enliven our customs. We will hear these two give both the bride and groom give their pledges. We will begin with Farrah, who can begin whenever she was ready."

_Oh no._

I looked calmly at Axel, but my eyes were telling a different story. He looked back at me and was staring at me, his expression trying to tell me something, but nothing coming across. Clearing my throat, I looked at the crowd and then Axel who had his ears perked at me.

"I…I uhm. I first, want to say…" I looked at Samuel and Amora who were smiling at me encouragingly, and returned my gaze back to Axel. Narrowing my eyes and raising my chin, I stared up at him.

"Axel, meeting you has been a blessing in my life…I didn't realize that someone like me, could find someone like you who can care so much for someone who can provide so little. You accepted me for who I was in all, and for that I am forever grateful. I promise to be there for you as your mate, your best friend, and your guardian, for as long as I should live. I vow to carry on the lessons I have learned from you in my life, and will always thank Arceus for the days he gives me to be with you. I love you." I finished.

Everyone in the crowd "awed" and I heard a few whines of excitement. I stared at Axel who was trying not to get emotional, but was failing miserably as he was shaking like a leaf while smiling down at me.

"F-Farrah…when I first met you, I didn't realize what I was missing in life. I thought chasing my tail was the greatest achievement I ever could name, but having you as my mate has changed everything."

I started laughing with tears in my eyes as the crowd did the same. He smiled at me and continued. "But as I start a new chapter in my life with you, I will no longer say it is my life, but ours as we grow together through thick and thin. I will be there to be your protector, your mate, and your best friend; I thank the day that Arceus gave me you, and until the day I die, I will never stop loving you."

I was awestruck.

Samuel and Amora smiled at us and looked out to the crowd. "It is our honor, to give our blessing to this couple. Farrah, from a mothers stand point I trust you will be a good mother and mate for my son. Axel, I trust you will be a good father and mate for this woman, and I give you my blessing." Amora said with tears.

I smiled gratefully with a slight nod, and looked to Samuel who was staring us down. "Axel. I have raised you to know right from wrong, and I know you will make me proud. Being the first to be joined with your mate, you will be the next generation to bring up for our pack. Farrah, I am grateful to have had you introduced in our lives, and I long to see what you will accomplish. I give you both my blessing." Samuel stated.

Smiling at Axel who was waging his tail at me, he looked back to his parents who were looking at each other and then giving a nod.

"By the guidance of Arceus, I, Samuel, pronounce you Ninetales and Arcanine, mates." He stated. The crowd cheered and I wagged my tail at Axel who happily kissed me forehead and wrapped his paw over my shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

Axel let me go and nudged me affectionately, sending butterflies in my stomach. "Well love, are you hungry?"

**Ohh, things just got LEGIT! Lol. Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Favorite, Follow, or review your thoughts to stay connected on upcoming chapters! Thanks everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

I smiled as Amora came and nudged me happily. "Well it's getting late; you and Axel should go on ahead. We will clean up here." She gestured to the food left over.

"Thanks Amora, the party was a lot of fun!" I complimented. I really did have a great time. After the ceremony, we all had a delicious assortment of Stantler, berries, and even wild caught Magikarp.

She nodded happily giving Axel and affectionate kiss and then walked back over to the group.

Looking at Axel, I wagged my tales and began to laugh as he cuddled my face. "I'm glad you had a good time Farrah." He said with a smile.

Returning the gesture, I stopped when he looked over to the group with a confused expression.

"You didn't see Seiko did you?" he asked.

I shook my head as he let out a sigh. "I was afraid of that. He was supposed to tell me how many Pokémon they caught…it's important we don't over hunt in certain areas. I'm going to go check with my mother, I'll be back over in just a few minutes." He added while giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Nodding, I walked over to the creek to quench my thirst. As I was bending down to get a drink, I gasped when I felt my rump shoved, causing me to plunge into the water. Even though I was in the shallow side, I was still drenched head to toe.

Looking up, I saw a growlithe pup wagging her tail at me while bouncing around the shore line.

"Play! Let's play! Play! Play!" it chanted at me happily. I laughed at her enthusiasm and began splashing water at her friskily as she giggled trying to avoid it.

Giggling like there was no tomorrow, the pup jumped in the water in attempt to splash me and run back out, but squealed in surprise when I caught her with my paws.

"H-hey! That tickles!" she laughed while kicking her paws in the water. I smiled as I jumped out with her in my grip, letting her roll around my feet excitedly.

Shaking the water from my fur, I laughed as the growlithe giggled trying to pounce on my tails that flicked back and forth.

"Where is your parents little one?" I cooed at her. She giggled running under my legs as I attempted to grab her, earning a laugh from me.

"Amber! There you are!" I looked up to see the female Arcanine who I recognized to be Vivian who was a friend of Amora's.

Smiling I walked over to her with the pup on my heels. "Sorry Farrah! I hope she didn't cause you any problems." She apologized while Amber tackled into her mother's leg.

I laughed at them both but shook my head. "Not at all, I grew up with little ones around. She's perfectly fine."

Vivian smiled and nodded me off while heading back. Letting out a sigh, I turned around and yelped as Axel was right behind me.

"Oh my gosh, you startled me!"

He grinned with a face. "What me? Hopefully I'm not that terrifying to look at." He joked. Rolling my eyes, I looked back over to the group to see most of them had left.

"Find Seiko?" I asked as we began to walk back. Axel nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, he was out messing around as usual, common let's head home."

I smiled at the word home…yeah, that does have a nice ring to it.

X

"Home sweet home, eh Farrah?" Axel asked as he let me walk inside the den. I laughed with a nod but looked around confused when I noticed half of our berry stash was gone…

"Axel, you didn't eat before we left did you?" I whispered sniffing the ground. Axel walked in behind me shaking his head.

"No, I thought-Trinket! Is that you?"

"Trinket?"

The little Furret looked up at us with a cheeky grin and mouth full of berries. I stared at him mouth agape but closed it when he started talking.

"Farrah! I'm so glad your back, I was watching over the place for you and-"

"and ate our food…" I finished looking at the missing berries.

He sheepishly grinned and looked at me apologetically.

"Well you took longer than I was expecting and I had skipped out on lunch so you can imagine I was pretty hungry…"

I sat down shaking my head with a sigh. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but don't you think you should…I don't know…not, be here?" I asked as nicely as possible.

He cocked his head looking at me confused but then turned to Axel. "What? Am I missing something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's just late. What was the reason you really are here?" I mumbled scratching my ear.

Trinket looked at me but walked over to Axel, whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was, Axel barked in shock and shook him off.

Axel looked at me and then the little Furret. "E-excuse me? Listen Trinket, it's great to have you stop by every now and then but Farrah and I just got back from our ceremony and we were going to-"

"STOP! That is FAR enough! I don't want to hear another word." Trinket snapped covering his ears. We both went wide eyed at his outburst but watched as he stepped out of the cave. "I will see you both later…make good choices. I'm watching you Axel…" He growled walking away.

I pinned my ears at him in confusion and looked at Axel who was just as surprised. "I swear I was going to say go to bed." Axel retorted looking at me shocked.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the bed and circle a few times until I laid down letting out a sigh. It's certainly been a long day.

"Farrah." Axel's voice was hushed and I turned to see him looking at me keenly.

"Yeah what's up?" I replied stretching. He didn't reply but stepped behind me and nuzzled behind my head with his nose.

"H-huh?" I titled my head up trying to see his face.

Axel smiled and licked my cheek slowly, causing me to shutter and lean up to see him. It was so dark in the cave it was impossible to see where he was.

"I can't see you Axel." I muttered trying to see where he was.

I could make out his figure as he stepped over and lit a pile of wood he had made into a small fire pit, illuminating the cave.

"Are you ready?"

**Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story! Favorite, follow, or review to stay updated on upcoming chapters! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

I stared at him with my mouth open in surprise by the question, and looked away to hide the notification of the blush on my face.

"D-define ready…" I whispered.

I heard him chuckle as he walked over, causing me to look back as he gently leaned his chest against mine.

"I care for you very much…and to bond us as mates, I want to claim you as mine. I promise I will never hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable if you're not." He whispered in my ear, trying not to frighten me. I shook in curiosity and slight fear but looked up at him.

"I don't know anything Axel, and I am nervous…" I replied shaking looking down. He took his paw raising my face to his, and he smiled kindly at me.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered looking at me with searching eyes. My ears went back slightly as I nodded. Smiling at me, he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose in my crest, causing me to shiver slightly.

He stopped and leaned back looking at me kindly. "Would you feel better if I talked you through everything?"

I felt bad now…I was making this challenging. "N-no don't feel like you need to do that Axel-"

"Farrah, would you feel better if I talk you through this?" he repeated firmly. I looked down but nodded quietly.

He smiled and licked my forehead kindly. "Then we'll start with the basics. Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked with a raised brow.

I tried not to laugh at the seriousness. "Not by a Pokémon at least." Axel laughed understanding and stroked my mane slightly with his paw, causing me to involuntary shiver at the touch. Smiling, he leaned down touching my nose with his.

"I-I can't guarantee I am good at this-" but I was cut off when Axel planted a kiss on my mouth. I gasped and he took the advantaged to put his hot tongue in my mouth. I felt the instinct to battle my tongue with his, clashing for dominance. He stopped me though for a second, and I thought I did something wrong.

"What is it?" I whispered. He tackled me down to the ground, kissing me again with a lot more force. I gladly accepted it, happily returning the favor. I felt his paw graze my ribs where I was sensitive, causing me to start laughing.

"Oh, so you're ticklish there I see?" Axel whispered in amusement. I felt him plant his paws on my hips causing me to start squirm in reaction in laughter while he continued to tease me.

I stopped though when I felt him grow still and I looked up cocking my head. "Are you doing okay?" Axel asked. I smiled nodding earning a tail wag from him.

Axel leant down and gave me a gentle kiss, and placed his paw on my head stroking it gently. "Farrah, I want you to trust me, and if I start hurting you, tell me and I'll stop." He whispered seriously in my ear.

I nodded and I felt him close in on me. I gasped at the feeling I wasn't expecting and squealed in result. Axel looked at me with his ears back.

"I-I am okay." I gasped at him. He whined a little at my answer and kissed me gently trying to ease the discomfort.

We stayed like that for a moments time until I felt him move, causing my tails to curl around him. He looked at me and brushed my crest back gently before letting his instincts and mine take its course.

X

The next morning I awoke with Axel laying curled up next to me. I smiled at him but gasped at a round of soreness that ran through my body.

"Farrah? Are you okay Farrah?" Axel whispered quietly in my ear as he groomed my crest. I nodded with a smile.

"Y-yes I'm fine…just a bit…" I didn't have to finish for him to understand. He leaned up and placed his paw on my back and began to stroke my fur. I sighed in content and closed my eyes enjoying the massage.

"I'm sorry love, I knew that was your first time…" he whimpered. I looked up with a smile.

"I'm glad though, it was with you. I'm happy." I replied wagging my tails. He smiled at me and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

Smiling he laid down and looked outside while letting me rest my head on his paws.

"Looks like it might snow…" he whispered. I looked over from the corner of my eye to see the wind was blowing and it was sleeting. I curled into Axel's chest and let out a sigh.

"Is it normal to feel like this?" I whispered shaking slightly. I let out a slight whine as I moved and felt tears fill my eyes.

Axel looked down at me and began to lick my forehead. "Yes, it is…it will pass. If the weather lets up we can go down to the creek." He noted. I nodded with a sigh.

"Is it okay if I rest, Axel?" I mumbled feeling myself falling back asleep. Axel nodded and he curled into my neck. I couldn't help but groan a bit as a slight pain shot through my body.

Axel brought his head up and began humming to soothe me…

"_You'll Be Safe Here: Rivermaya" _

"_Nobody knows just why we're here. Could it be fate or random circumstance? At the right place, at the right time, two roads intertwine…" _

Axel leaned down and licked my forehead as I smiled in my drowsy state.__

"And if the universe conspired, to meld our lives, to make us Fuel and fire, then know where ever you will be so too shall I be…Close your eyes. Dry your tears. 'Coz when nothing seems clear you'll be safe here. From the sheer weight of your doubts and fears, weary heart, you'll be safe here…"

I looked up slightly to see him smiling at me, causing me to giggle as I curled my head into his chest fur.__

"Remember how we laughed until we cried at the most stupid things like we were so high; but love was all that we were on. We belong and though the world would never understand, this unlikely union and why it still stands…Someday we will be set free. Pray and believe…"

I could feel my eye lids getting heavier as he continued to sing.__

"When the light disappears and when this world's insincere, you'll be safe here. When nobody hears you scream, I'll scream with you. You'll be safe here… Save your eyes from your tears, when everything's unclear. You'll be safe here, from the sheer weight of your doubts and fears. Wounded heart when the light disappears and when this world's insincere, you'll be safe here."

"You awake love?" Axel's words were fuzzy and I mumbled a response.

"Barely." I replied. He chuckled and continued the song.__

"When nobody hears you scream, I'll scream with you. You'll be safe here in my arms. Through the long cold night, sleep tight. You'll be safe here when no one understands. I'll believe. You'll be safe, you'll be safe, you'll be safe here…Put your heart in my hands. You'll be safe here…"

**Awe, this chapter was so nice to write! This song really compliments everything these two love birds have been going through, don't you agree? Thanks for the reviews! Favorite, follow, or review to stay connected on upcoming chapters! Thanks everyone(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

It's so cold…I can't see…is anyone there?

_Where am I?_

I tried to pull my body up but felt as if I had a lead weight sitting on my chest, normally that would alert my sense to start working against it, but I felt so numb from the air I couldn't move or process anything…

"H-hello? Axel?" I whispered trying to be heard. I looked around in the dark abyss of what I figured was the night, as I aimlessly tried to walk around.

"Farrah." A voice…Axel's voice echoed in my ears. I turned around to see his figure in the light behind me, and I smiled instantly. Trotting towards him, I rubbed my head against his chest letting out a sigh of relief, feeling him return it by nuzzling my head.

"I was worried; I couldn't see anything…what's going on?" I muffled into his fur. I felt him grow still, but I ignored the feeling.

"You're not still hooked on that flea bag are you? You kept me waiting goldilocks…" the voice turned dark and dripped with hate. I gasped backing up to see Seiko glaring at me with his teeth bore.

Backing up confused and scared, I turned on my heel and began running the other way, but felt like I was getting nowhere. I gasped as I felt myself being shoved down and I looked up to see my dad glaring down at me.

"F-father?" I whispered leaning up.

"You good for nothing dog! How could you have been so heartless?!" he cursed at me.

I felt my ears go back in confusion and I turned my head around as I heard a pair of footsteps. Looking nervously, I saw Jessie wearing her yellow dress which was covered in blood.

"If you're smart Ninetales, you won't ever come back…I think everyone, including Farrah would want that." She whispered patting my head. I sat up feeling my heart breaking and backed up from her when I felt something bump my back.

I turned my head around to see my mother gripping my shirt, glaring at me. "A murderer and a thief…what more would I expect from you? You just need to leave! We don't want you here, can't you see that?!"

I shook my head fighting against the tears running down my face and began running from their voices as they filled my ears.

"Axel! Axel where are you?!" I cried looking around. Everything was dark and faded, and I finally could sense him near. Running in his direction, I skidded to a halt as I saw him looking at me shocked.

"Axel! Thank goodness! I-"

"Get away from me!" he growled shoving me back. I stared at him confused and was about to answer when he snapped at me.

"How could I ever love something like you? A freak?" he growled.

I felt my world crash down and I bent down hiding my face in my paws with my tails trapping me beneath them.

Voices filled the room and I felt my body shake in fear.

"You killed Farrah…for that I will never forgive you."

"Ninetales! What do you want?"

"I miss Farrah momma…"

"Liar!"

"Get out of here you mongrel!"

"I was protecting that little girl, my sister, from that Houndoom that attacked us. When I was on the verge of life and death…a Ninetales showed up and saved my life by turning me, into…into this! A beast!"

"Get rid of that Michael! Get rid of it!"

"You would be dead if it wasn't for me, and I am afraid this is how things will stay. If you truly wish to return to who you once were, discover the one who loves you for you, and this miracle…or curse you could say, will be lifted."

I felt my body being shaken, and I believed they were all trying to hurt me. "No-No! Don't touch me! Stop!" I began screaming.

"Farrah! Farrah wake up! It's me!" Axel's voice boomed in my ears and I froze. Opening my eyes, I looked around to see I was back in the cave…everything was normal.

I began to cry uncontrollably, not even bothering to acknowledge my mate who was lying next to me kissing my face and hushing me.

"Farrah, it was just a dream, your safe…" Axel whispered wiping my face with his tongue.

I looked up to see him staring at me worriedly. I shook my head furiously while whimpering. "No! It wasn't a dream, it was real! Everything I saw, it was real! Just how I am right now is real…I saw everything that happened…it's real." I whispered feeling Axel place his paw over my shoulder.

He licked my cheek again and I buried my face into his mane while whimpering again.

"Shh, it's alright…I'm here…I'm here…"

X

I didn't sleep the rest of the night, scared to encounter the demons that I saw in my dream. Nothing is more terrifying than to have a nightmare, and wakeup, but realize that your still having it.

Getting up slowly as to not wake him, I walked over to the caves entrance and took in a breath of cold air that greeted me with cool snow. Looking out to the stars I started humming…

_Avenged Sevenfold - So Far Away? _

"Never feared for anything…never shamed but never free.A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could, lived a life so endlessly. Saw beyond what others see…I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could. Will you stay? Will you stay away forever?"

I glared at the moon and shook as tears rolled down my face.

"How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned…Place and time always on my mind; I have so much to say but you're so far away. Plans of what our futures hold, foolish lies of growing old, it seems we're so invincible…the truth is so cold."

I looked back over to Axel who was still fast asleep.

"A final song, a last request. A perfect chapter laid to rest…Now and then I try to find a place in my mind. Where you can stay…You can stay away forever. How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned…Place and time always on my mind;  
I have so much to say but you're so far away."

Taking a deep breath I slowly started back to the cave.

"Sleep tight, I'm not afraid…The ones that we love are here with me. Lay away a place for me, cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way…To live eternally. How do I live without the ones I love?Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned…Place and time always on my mind;  
And the light you left remains, but it's so hard to stay. When I have so much to say and you're so far away."

Laying down I cuddled next to Axel, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, you were ready. The pain is strong and urges rise, but I'll see you when He lets me…  
Your pain is gone, your hands untied. So far away and I need you to know…so far I need you to, need you to know."

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

**Awe. :'( Poor guys…but don't worry, there is always light at the end of the tunnel! Or…cave, so to speak. Thanks for the reviews guys! (: Favorite, Follow, or review to stay connected on upcoming chapters! **


End file.
